The Strongest Knight and Blind Girl
by World Invaders
Summary: Seorang Kesatria dari Kerajaan Alforia yang hancur ditelan ganasnya perang mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk hidup sekali lagi di dunia yang sangat aneh. Demi menghargai kehidupan ini, ia rela menjalani hidup yang keras di dunia baru ini demi mencapai tujuannya untuk hidup dengan damai. Akankah ia mampu mencapai keinginannya? Dan Apa yang menunggunya disana?
1. New Life

Kerajaan Alforia

Sebuah kerajaan kecil yang damai dan tentram selama ratusan tahun.

Selama berabad-abad kerajaan tersebut tetap dalam keadaan damai dan menolak segala hubungan politik yang melibatkan konflik jangka panjang maupun pendek.

Sebuah kerajaan yang ideal untuk hidup dengan tenang.

Kerajaan ini dapat bertahan selama ini berkat Raja yang bijaksana yang selalu melayani rakyatnya dengan sangat baik.

Selain itu, Sang Raja dapat menjadi Raja yang baik untuk negaranya karena di dukung oleh beragam orang yang sangat ia percaya.

Seperti Sang Ratu yang Anggun dan Sederhana

Serta para Kesatria gagah yang selalu setia berada dibelakangnya.

Namun selama ratusan tahun itu pula Kerajaan ini menjadi sasaran kebencian dan iri dari beragam Negara tetangga.

Hingga akhirnya perang besar The Great War atau World War 1 pun pecah.

Aula Istana yang megah sekarang berubah menjadi kekacauan yang tak terbayangkan.

Api yang membara terus membakar setiap sisi istana dengan beragam tumpukan mayat tak bernyawa terbaring disetiap sudut ruangan.

Disana sesosok pria dengan pedang ditangannya berjalan dengan gontai melewati setiap pemandangan horor disekelilingnya.

Seolah tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, ia terus berjalan menuju ruang singgah sana.

Langkah kakinya semakin melemah karena tubuhnya sudah mulai tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit akibat luka disekujur tubuhnya.

Ia tetap berjalan dengan harapan jika dibalik pintu ruang singgah sana ada seseorang yang ia cari.

Namun

Disana hanya ada genangan darah dengan dua sosok terbaring dilantai.

"My king!"

Ia menambah kecepatan jalannya ketika melihat sesosok Raja. Namun nafasnya terhenti ketika sang Raja sudah tak bernyawa

"My King... My Queen"

Ia menatap kearah Raja dan Ratu yang mati dengan keadaan saling melindungi satu sama lain.

Ia sudah gagal

Gagal sebagai Knight yang setia pada kerajaan

"Uaagh!"

Ia berteriak marah dan mengutuk pada mereka yang menyulut api perang ditempat yang damai.

"Terkutuklah kalian semua!"

Ia mengaum ditengah api membara yang membakar seisi Istana.

Api itu pun membawanya kedalam kematian yang penuh dengan kesakitan dan rasa dendam abadi.

"ugh!"

Mataku terasa sakit

Aku mencoba untuk membuka mataku perlahan ketika sinar matahari menusuk tepat ke wajahku.

"Dimana aku?"

Aku menatap kearah sekitar.

Sejauh mata memandang aku hanya melihat lapangan luas yang dipenuhi dengan bunga yang bermekaran dengan indah.

'Apa ini surga?'

Aku mulai murung sedikit walaupun aku berusaha memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

'Kuharap My King dan My Queen dapat hidup bahagia'

Aku berusaha berdiri dan berencana mencari tahu sejenak walaupun sebenarnya aku sudah sangat pasrah jika ini benar-benar afterlife mengingat hal terakhir sebelum aku tak sadar adalah sebuah Api yang membakar seluruh tubuhku bahkan rasa sakit dari api itu masih bisa aku rasakan dengan jelas.

"Huh?"

Aku mulai menatap kearah tubuhku yang terasa lebih kecil.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Aku mulai melihat ke kedua tanganku. Saat itu juga sebuah perasaan shock langsung menyerang otakku.

Aku berusaha menyakinkan diriku dengan meraba wajahku

"Apa ini nyata!?"

Aku berlari dan terus berlari hingga menemukan sebuah mata air.

Di mata air itu aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku namun apa yang kulihat bukanlah apa yang kupikirkan. Wajahku terlihat sangat berbeda bahkan aku tak mengenali diriku yang ini.

'Apa yang terjadi?'

'Dimana aku?'

Aku mulai panik ketika memikirkan situasiku. Sudah jelas jika ini bukanlah surga maupun neraka lalu dimana ini dan mengapa aku memiliki wajah yang berbeda dengan tubuh seperti anak-anak?

Beragam pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar dipikiranku hingga sore pun tiba. Mengandalkan pengalamanku, aku berjalan mengikuti arah mata angin hingga aku menemukan sebuah desa

Desa yang nampaknya terisolir dengan dinding mengelilingi seluruh desa itu.

Kemungkinan desa itu memiliki luas sekitar 200 sampai 300 km persegi dengan jumlah penduduk sekitar 90 ribu.

Aku berjalan menuju gerbang utama yang dimana aku mengharapkan jika penjaga akan mencegahku memasuki wilayah ini.

Namun aneh, mereka berdua bahkan tidak menoleh kearahku entah kenapa perasaanku mengatakan jika mereka berdua justru mengabaikan keberadaanku disini.

'Aneh'

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku kedalam desa ini. Walaupun desa ini terbilang kecil namun pemukiman disini cukup tertata rapi.

Harus kuakui jika desa ini hampir mirip dengan desa di dekat perbatasan dengan negara tetangga saat aku masih menjabat sebagai Knight Leader.

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika aku melihat sebuah bangunan besar dengan simbol bahasa jepang dibangunan itu. Dari penampilan luar gedung itu, nampaknya bangunan itu adalah tempat pemerintahan setempat.

'Dimana aku beristirahat malam ini?'

Aku menatap langit yang mulai gelap. Jika aku tidak menemukan tempat untuk beristirahat maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain tidur dijalanan.

Sesampainya aku disebuah bangunan yang seperti apartemen walaupun lebih tepatnya dikatakan sebagai rumah susun, mataku tertuju pada daftar penghuni yang tertempel di dinding.

'Apa kunci yang ada di sakuku merupakan kunci di Apartemen ini?'

Sejak tadi aku sudah tahu jika ada kunci di saku celana namun aku tidak tahu menahu soal kunci ini. Mungkin mengetes mengenai kunci yang ada di sakuku tidak salah sama sekali kan?

Lucu sekali ketika melihat nomor yang tertulis di kunci tersebut ternyata merupakan nomor kamar yang memang ada di apartemen ini.

Di dalam kamar, tak ada yang spesial kecuali beberapa benda tak berguna dan sampah yang bertumpuk.

Aku penasaran apakah pemilik tubuh ini sebelum aku mengambil alih kesadarannya adalah seorang anak yang hidup sendirian?

Aku tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu.

Apa yang aku dapat pahami dari semua ini adalah, Aku hidup dan memiliki tubuh bocah yang kemungkinan berusia antara 10-12 tahun.

"Baiklah anak-anak, untuk hari ini pelajaran kita selesai"

"Hai!"

Lucu sekali ketika aku harus mengalami pelajaran setingkat sekolah dasar untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku.

Saat ini aku berada disebuah Akademi yang menurut buku catatan milik tubuh ini adalah Akademi Ninja.

Apa ini sebuah candaan?

Karena bagiku Ninja dan hal-hal sejenisnya hanyalah lelucon sampai ketika Aku bangun pagi dan disambut pemandangan diluar jendela kamarku yang dimana ada orang-orang dewasa dengan pakaian aneh melompat diatas atap bagaikan tupai.

Ketertarikanku mengenai bagaimana mereka melakukan hal itu sedikit terpancing dan aku juga mulai tertarik dengan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai akademi ninja/Shinobi

Namun

Sejauh ini pelajaran yang kudengar tak lebih dari sekedar omong kosong yang membosankan.

'Apa mereka benar-benar membuang-buang waktu dengan menggunakan pelajaran tak berguna seperti ini daripada mengarahkan siswa langsung ke praktek?'

Mataku menatap ke buku pelajaran dengan penuh kebencian karena bagiku pelajaran yang hanya penuh dengan teori tak lebih dari sekedar dongeng yang tak menarik untuk di dengar.

Aku mendesah sambil melirik kesekitar ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh kumpulan anak-anak aneh.

Mayoritas dari mereka sejak tadi hanya bercerita soal ninja dan bla-bla-bla

Aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari sini dan mencari sesuatu yang mungkin dapat menarik perhatianku.

Entah mengapa sebelum aku sepenuhnya keluar dari kelas, aku dapat merasakan tatapan tak menyenangkan diarahkan padaku.

Tapi apa pedulinya aku soal itu.

"hah... Sebenarnya apa tujuanku hidup disini?"

Aku kembali mempertanyakan soal diriku yang hidup lagi. Walau ini masih beberapa minggu sejak aku kembali hidup hanya saja tubuh yang saat ini aku tempati mulai menunjukkan ketidakcocokan padaku, mungkinkah jika tubuh ini memiliki kesadaran untuk mengenali jika tubuh ini sudah dikendalikan oleh sesuatu yang lain?

Juga sejak kemarin aku dapat merasakan beragam kenangan yang dialami tubuh ini. Aku kembali hidup namun kesadaran orang lain aku ambil alih tanpa aku tahu.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku bermain innocent sambil mengamati keadaan sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang cukup signifikan di dunia ini"

Diriku masih tetap seorang Knight, oleh karena itu aku tidak akan bertindak gegabah tanpa mengetahui situasi yang kualami sekarang.

Waktu bergulir dengan cepat tanpa kusadari.

Beragam kejadian berlalu satu persatu namun aku mengabaikan hal itu semua karena aku lebih memfokuskan diri dalam membentuk fisik tubuhku.

Hingga tak terasa saat ini Usiaku sudah mencapai 17 tahun.

Setidaknya dari latihan yang selalu aku lakukan setiap harinya, aku sudah bisa mengembalikan sedikit kekuatan asliku.

Aku dulu dikenal sebagai Expert Swordsman bahkan Gereja mengakui kekuatanku dan memberikan title padaku sebagai Sword Saint. Namun tubuhku yang saat ini tidak bisa mengembalikan kemampuanku yang dulu dengan metode latihan yang selalu aku lakukan saat berada dikerajaan.

Tubuh ini masih anak-anak sehingga aku harus ekstra hati-hati demi pertumbuhan tubuh ini.

"Baiklah murid-murid saatnya ujian terakhir"

Guru Akademi memanggil murid-murid untuk test terakhir. Sejujurnya aku tidak tertarik sama sekali soal ninjutsu dan segala macamnya

Aku hanya tertarik dengan energi yang dinamakan chakra sehingga muncul pertanyaan yang cukup konyol dikepalaku

Apa mungkin memanipulasi energi ini untuk sesuatu yang lain?

Aku terus melamun hingga giliranku pun tiba, walaupun aku sudah tahu jika hasil yang kuterima tidaklah memungkinkanku untuk lulus.

Aku payah dalam teknik ini

Karena pada dasarnya aku menganggap jika test ini sangatlah konyol

Menyuruh murid untuk membuat bayangan/imitasi diri dengan kekuatan Chakra lalu kau lulus.

What the fuck?

Apa mereka berpikir jika murid yang lulus dengan tes seperti itu akan menjadi orang hebat?

Jujur ku katakan test seperti ini tak lebih dari sekedar candaan bagiku, bahkan dibandingkan saat aku dulu ikut test dikesatuan Knigh saat aku berumur 14 tahun, test ini masih dibilang ikan teri.

Walaupun begitu, cukup kesal sekali ketika bocah-bocah ini mentertawakanku ketika aku menunjukkan klon menyedihkan yang kuciptakan.

How Pathetic I am untuk ditertawakan oleh kumpulan anak-anak yang jauh dibawahku

"Maaf ya Naruto-kun, nampaknya kau tidak bisa lulus tahun ini"

Melihat wajah guru ini yang menyembunyikan penghinaannya padaku dibalik senyuman palsu itu membuatku ingin menghajarnya saat ini juga.

Terlebih lagi mendengar namaku yang cukup aneh membuatku ingin sekali menghajar siapa yang memberikan nama menyedihkan ini.

Uzumaki Naruto, Dont joke with me. Apa kau berusaha membuatku seolah-olah toping sebuah mie?

Melihat senyum palsu guru itu aku hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala sambil melangkah menjauh meninggalkan ruangan secepat mungkin demi menghindari kemarahan dan kekesalanku yang membara.

Saat aku sampai dikamarku, aku membaringkan diri dikasur sambil menghela nafas berat.

Kamar yang dulunya kotor sekarang aku ubah sedikit demi sedikit menjadi kamar yang rapi dan layak untuk dihuni. Cukup menyebalkan ketika perlakuan penduduk desa ini terhadapku sangatlah kejam bahkan membayangkan pengalaman hidup pemilik tubuh asli ini dengan perlakuan penduduk disini yang kualami beberapa tahun sudah cukup membuatku ingin meratakan tempat ini seketika.

Apakah sebegitu bencinya penduduk desa ini pada anak yatim-piatu?

Berbicara soal tanpa orang tua, beberapa waktu lalu keluarga dari salah satu klan di desa ini habis dibantai oleh salah satu pasukan khusus.

Cukup ironi ketika pelaku yang bertanggung jawab itu adalah salah satu dari klan itu sendiri. Hingga sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun hal yang menarik perhatianku bahkan energi yang mereka klaim sebagai Chakra tidak lebih dari sekedar sebuah media untuk mengembangkan cara untuk membunuh satu sama lain.

Hal yang tak jauh berbeda dengan duniaku yang dimana Manusia menciptakan senjata pamungkas hanya untuk membunuh satu sama lain sementara tikus tidak akan pernah membuat perangkap tikus mereka sendiri.

Manusia memang makhluk yang menyedihkan.

Aku menatap kearah bukit yang diukir wajah-wajah pemimpin desa ini sebelumnya dan dari kelima wajah itu hanya satu yang menarik perhatianku sejak aku memasuki akademi beberapa tahun belakangan.

Hokage Ke-4.

Dari penelitian yang kulakukan diperpustakaan Desa ini, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan jika dia adalah Bajingan yang bertanggung jawab soal nasib bocah ini.

Jika dia masih hidup maka aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisinya mengingat bagaimana buruknya perlakuan masyarakat disini pada bocah kecil pemilik tubuh asli ini.

Mungkin dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang aku sangat benci di desa menyedihkan ini.

Berbicara soal Hokage, saat ini penguasa desa menyedihkan ini bernama Danzo Shimura. Aku tidak tahu dan tak mau tahu soal bagaimana pria tua itu mengambil alih kekuasaan absolut disini tapi hal yang kutahu adalah, Dia adalah pria yang berbahaya.

Aku melanjutkan berlatih kemampuan berpedangku disebuah tempat pelatihan yang terletak di Tenggara luar dinding desa.

Menarik ketika mengetahui nama desa ini adalah Konohagakure no Sato atau yang aku sebut dalam bahasa inggris sebagai

Hidden in the Leaves Village.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku mengganti warna rambutku"

Hal itu selalu aku pikirkan beberapa kali ketika menatap rambut pirangku yang cukup mengganggu.

Tapi jika kupikirkan lagi, bukankah itu sama saja dengan tidak menghormati pemilik tubuh ini yang asli?

Aku sebenarnya mulai meragukan apakah pemilik tubuh ini yang asli sebenarnya mempedulikan hidupnya bahkan untuk sedikitpun.

Berlatih hingga senja adalah aktifitasku sehari-hari dan biasanya aku selalu pulang sebelum gelap. Namun kali ini rasa frustrasiku mengenai kondisi fisikku yang 2 dekade jauh lebih muda membuatku harus berlatih lebih banyak lagi untuk mengembalikan kemampuanku yang dulu.

Malam itu aku berjalan mengikuti aliran sungai kecil membiarkan pikiranku melayang bebas entah kemana. Tak lama aku berjalan pandanganku tertuju pada sesosok perempuan yang berdiri dengan tatapan menatap kearah bulan yang bersinar terang ditengah gelapnya malam hari ini.

Saat aku berjalan mendekat kearahnya aku bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa menawannya gadis itu. Dia mungkin berusia antara 14-15 tahun dengan fitur wajah yang lembut dan memancarkan aura kasih sayang yang sangat pekat membuat beberapa hewan seperti kelinci dan hewan-hewan kecil lainnya bahkan sangat dekat dengan dia tanpa rasa takut sama sekali.

"Maaf jika mengganggu, tapi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Aku berusaha seformal mungkin pada gadis ini. Sesaat setelah aku berbicara padanya, para binatang mulai berpergian dan itu sedikit menyakiti hatiku.

"Ah?"

Gadis itu menghadap kearahku namun aku langsung terdiam tak bersuara ketika melihat kedua mata gadis itu yang tak memancarkan cahaya apapun.

'Dia buta?'

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan..."

Walaupun gadis itu menatapku namun aku bisa tahu jika dia sebenarnya tidak bisa melihatku.

"Tuan?"

Gadis itu memiringkan wajahnya sedikit ketika aku diam tak bersuara.

"Ah! Maaf aku tadi melamun"

Aku berusaha untuk tidak bersikap aneh.

Gadis itu tersenym sambil menggoyangkan kepalanya.

"Anda sangat aneh, tuan"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan Tuan. Kumohon"

Aku tidak berbohong jika ditanya apakah aku merasa terganggu atau tidak dengan sebutan Tuan dan sejenisnya maka aku akan menjawab, Ya aku terganggu sekali.

"Jadi saya harus memanggil anda dengan sebutan apa?"

"Panggil saja saya Ruto"

"Jika begitu, Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Mizuki"

"Mizuki? Apakah itu nama keluarga anda?"

Senyuman gadis itu berubah menjadi gelap bahkan aku sendiri merasakan tekanan depresi yang cukup kuat dari gadis ini.

Apakah dia tidak menyukai jika aku menyebutkan soal keluarganya? Bukankah itu artinya aku menyentuh topik yang sangat sensitif

"Maaf jika saya membuat anda mengingat sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan"

Aku menundukkan kepala dan meminta maaf dengan setulus hatiku

"Jangan pedulikan soal itu, Ruto-san. Saya saja yang terlalu sentimen"

Aku melihat jejak kesedihan di wajah gadis itu. Melihatnya seperti itu mengingatkanku pada sosok Ratu yang dulu aku layani sepenuh hatiku saat aku masih menjadi Vassalnya.

Dia adalah Ratu yang memiliki kepedulian dan keteguhan hati yang sangat luar biasa membuatku rela dengan sepenuh hati untuk menyerahkan seluruh jiwaku demi dia.

Melihat sosok yang sama di dalam tubuh gadis muda membuat perasaanku bercampur aduk.

"Jika begitu, Saya permisi Ruto-san. Saya masih ada keperluan setelah ini"

"Tidak masalah, Berhati-hati dijalan"

Aku melihat gadis itu tersenyum sekali lagi padaku sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan menjauh dariku.

Ia berjalan ditengah senja yang berganti malam hari dengan rambutnya berwarna perak membuat dia bagaikan sebuah liontin ditengah malam.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Sebuah titik menyakitkan menusuk tepat ke dadaku ketika mengingat kembali Ratu dikehidupan lamaku.

20 tahun aku mengabdi sebagai vassalnya hingga akhir hidupnya tapi

Apakah hanya itu penyesalanku?

Tidak dapat melindungi 'dia

"Hah"

Aku mendesah sambil berjalan menuju rumahku berharap keesokan harinya semua pikiran ini akan menghilang.


	2. The Call of Adventure

Chapter 2.

Keesokan harinya aku berlatih seperti biasanya dilapangan latihan ini. Normalnya aku melatih dan mempertajam soal kemampuan seni berpedang karena hanya soal swordskill saja yang dapat aku banggakan saat aku masih di Kerajaan.

Saat suasana mendekat ke siang hari aku memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dibawah pohon sambil menyaksikan burung-burung dan langit biru yang cerah.

Dunia ini tidak mengenal industri modern seperti Planet Bumi sehingga kondisi udara dan langit disini jauh lebih bersih dan segar karena alam masih terjaga dengan baik.

Aku penasaran apakah dunia ini juga memiliki potensi dalam tambang minyak bumi atau uranium?

Jika ia bukankah artinya dunia ini masih sangat kaya sekali dalam sumber daya alam.

Jika mengenai emas dan bahan biji besi, Dunia ini sudah mengenal soal itu namun dari investigasiku aku tidak menemukan sama sekali penempah senjata yang menggunakan batu bara.

'Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, untuk apa aku memikirkan hal-hal itu jika aku sendiri tidak bisa menggunakannya?'

Aku mendesah sambil menatap langit biru. Sangat lucu ketika aku berlatih seperti biasanya namun aku tidak merasakan perkembangan yang cukup signifikan ditubuh ini. Mungkin pertumbuhan didalam tubuh ini diakibatkan karena asupan gizi?

Bisa saja itu adalah faktor yang paling utama

Saat aku diam menyaksikan burung yang terbang dengan damai tak lama sebuah bayabgan menutupi wajahku.

"Apa awan itu terlihat sangat indah, Ruto-san?"

Sepasang mata merah ruby tak bercahaya menatapku.

"Cukup indah tapi tak sepadan dengan matamu"

"Ara? Apa anda sedang memujiku?"

Mizuki-san memegang pipinya sambil tersenyum. Aku hanya bisa ikut tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Mizuki-san duduk disebelahku

Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya dia bisa mengetahui jika aku disini sementara dia buta?

Mungkin sebaiknya aku tidak perlu memikirkan itu jika aku memang masih ingin menjaga perasaannya.

"Ruto-san, apa menurutmu hari ini hari yang indah?"

Tanya Mizuki sambil menatap langit. Melihatnya seperti itu aku langsung menyadari kemiripan diantara dia dan Ny Queen

"Iya, Hari ini sangatlah indah"

"Syukurlah"

"Kau tahu. Ruto-san, setiap kali saya duduk disini saya dapat melihat titik api kecil dikejauhan sana. Api itu sangatlah hangat dan menyenangkan sekali untukku rasakan."

Mizuki kemudian menatap ku dengan senyuman.

"Apa anda bisa mengatakan padaku, apa yang kulihat itu. Ruto-san"

'Apa yang dia maksud adalah matahari'

Aku kemudian meraih tangan kecil Mizuki-san dan mengarahkannya keatas yang dimana cahaya matahari masih bisa dirasakan oleh dia.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini adalah sensasi panas dari Bintang yang bernama Matahari"

"Bintang itu memang terbuat dari api, api yang sangat panas sekali. Namun karena planet kita memiliki lapisan pelindung tak terlihat, kita hanya merasakan sensasi hangat seperti ini"

Mizuki-san hanya diam mendengarkan aku bercerita soal alam semesta dan banyak lagi hal-hal yang sebenarnya sudah ada di Planet bumi.

Saat aku selesai bercerita bahkan soal permulaan alam semesta, Mizuki-san terkesan bahkan ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang kujelaskan.

"Apa anda benar-benar yakin soal itu, Ruto-san?"

"Tentu saja. Alam semesta tempat kita hidup merupakan alam yang sangat luas dan memiliki ribuan bintang. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu apakah ada manusia lain disisi lain alam semesta atau tidak"

Kami berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan bercerita mengenai banyak hal dan aku sangat terkesan dengan Mizuki yang mendengarkanku dengan sangat baik

Saat suasana sudah menjelang sore Mizuki-san seperti biasanya pulang kerumah walaupun sebenarnya aku sangat ingin sekali menghantarnya kerumah dengan aman namun Mizuki-san selalu menemukan cara agar aku tidak mengatakan hal itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Ruto-san"

Mizuki-san melambaikan tangan padaku sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang diantara pepohonan. Menyaksikan dia pergi seperti itu membuatku sedikit khawatir

Namun aku yakin jika Mizuki-san akan sangat membenciku jika aku mengikutinya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap langit sore yang sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi gelap.

Mungkin sebaiknya aku segera kembali sebelum gelap sepenuhnya.

Saat Naruto berjalan kearah desa tanpa ia ketahui sesosok manusia berdiri diatas pohon dengan tatapan masih terkunci padanya.

'Uzumaki Naruto'

Sosok itu merupakan seorang gadis dengan pakaian gaun rok pendek berwana putih dilapisi beberapa zirah besi ringan yang melindungi sebagian area vitalnya.

Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut Putih seperti salju diikat ponytail dengan sebuah hiasan seperti mahkota dikepalanya.

'Jika dia memang tidak menunjukkan bakat apapun, aku akan menjalankan perintah Danzo-sama untuk membunuhnya'

Pikirnya dengan tenang sambil menatap pedang besar dipinggangnya.

Ia kemudian menghilang diantara kabut yang bergerak ditiup angin.

Tak lama Sosok itu kembali muncul disebuah gedung pemerintahan desa ini. Disana seorang laki-laki tua dengan penutup mata berdiri menunggu dia sejak tadi.

Gadis itu langsung berlutut dihadapan pria tua itu

"Bagaimana laporan hari ini, Hyuuga Hanarita?"

"Seperti yang anda sudah ketahui, Danzo-sama. Naruto sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bakat apapun dalam Chakra"

Danzo terdiam sejenak sebelum menatap kearahnya tepat di mata.

"Jika begitu, pilihan kuberikan padamu. Apakah kau mau mengeliminasinya atau membiarkan dia"

Danzo kemudian pergi meninggalkan dia disana.

"Dengan senang hati Danzo-sama"

Hyuuga Hanarita menatap kearah pedangnya ia yakin jika keputusannya sangat tepat untuk mengurus remaja laki-laki itu.

'Jika itu demi melindungi desa ini, aku akan melakukan apapun untuknya'

Pagi hari itu aku kembali berlatih ditempat biasa. Aku selalu melatih kemampuan seni berpedangku dan sedikit demu sedikit aku sudah bisa nerasakan jika kekuatanku sudah kembali

Seperti biasanya Mizuki-san datang kemari namun kali ini ia hanya diam dibawah pohon dengan senyuman menginsyaratkan jika ia ingin melihatku berlatih.

Beberapa jam aku berlatih, aku langsung berbaring di rumput hijau ini.

"Anda sangat kuat sekali, Ruto-san"

puji Mizuki-san padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala

"Aku belum bisa dikatakan kuat. Perjalananku menuju kuat Masih sangat panjang"

"…..."

Mizuki-san kemudian duduk disebelahku dengan matanya yang buta ia arahkan kelangit biru.

"Jika, anda memiliki kekuatan. Apa yang akan anda lakukan?"

Aku tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata sejenak

"Jika aku bisa mencapai tahap itu. Aku ingin menggunakan kekuatanku untuk bisa hidup damai disuatu tempat yang jauh darisini"

"Fufufu... Anda terdengar seperti orang tua. Ruto-san"

Aku tertawa mendengar ejekan darinya.

Saat ini kami berdua tetap diam menyaksikan langit biru hingga secara tiba-tiba sesosok manusia muncul.

'Darimana dia datang?'

Aku menatap kearah gadis berpakaian zirah itu. Melihat gadis itu memegang pedang aku langsung berdiri dan menaikkan penjagaanku.

"Siapa kau"

Aku memiliki firasat buruk bahkan Mizuki-san langsung berdiri dibelakangku ketika pedang yang dipegang Gadis itu bersinar.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Mizuki Silvia. Kalian berdua adalah ancaman terbesar untuk desa ini, dengan perintah dari Hokage. Saya akan menghabisi kalian berdua"

Mendengar perkataannya aku langsung meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu!"

Apa dia berusaha meremehkanku?

Tiba-tiba saja saat aku berkedip perempuan itu langsung menghilang di depanku dan dalam hitungan detik berikutnya aku mendengar sebuah suara tusukan.

Mataku melebar ketika membalikkan wajahku dan melihat Mizuki-san tertusuk oleh pedang.

"Mi... Mizuki-san!"

Mizuki-san langsung ambruk ketika pedang itu dicabut paksa dari tubuhnya. Aku hanya bisa membeku ketika melihat ekspresi dingin gadis berambut putih itu

"Beraninya kau!"

Aku melepaskan semua kemarahanku padanya.

'Jangan lagi! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi!'

Aku tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan lagi dan karena itu

Aku akan mengalahkan bajingan ini!

"Hyah!"

Aku melesat kearahnya dengan seluruh kekuatanku.

"Hmp... Kau lumayan"

Ia menahan serangan pedangku dengan pedang besarnya. Melihat pedang itu aku mulai menyadari sesuatu

"Pedang itu, Divine Sword?!"

Gadis itu menyeringai lalu dengan hitungan detik aku langsung menjauh.

"Nampaknya kau tahu banyak soal itu, kau cukup menarik untuk seorang pecundang"

Gadis itu melesat dan menyerangku dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Mengandalkan insting, aku berhasil menghindari setiap serangan walau beberapa dari serangan itu berhasil menggores kulitku.

Aku mulai kehabisan nafas karena menghindari setiap serangan dari perempuan itu. Walaupun dia nampaknya menyerangku dengan sembrono namun aku tidak bisa menemukan celah sedikipun dari dia.

'Ini gawat, aku bisa terbunuh jika aku bertindak sembrono'

Aku kembali menyerangnya dan lagi-lagi ia menangkis setiap serangan yang kulancarkan padanya. Aku berusaha untuk membuat celah dengan mengalihkan pandangannya

'Got you!'

Gadis itu menatap ke pedangku ketika aku menaikkan tanganku namun sebelum aku bisa menyerangnya dengan serangan fisik gadis itu sudah mengayunkan pedangnya kearah leherku.

'!'

Aku langsung terhempas ketika menerima serangan darinya. Aku tak bisa berdiri karena luka tebasan yang melukai dadaku terlalu lebar menyebabkan darahku mengalir deras

'Apakah ini akhirnya?'

Aku menatap ke tubuh Mizuki-san yang terbaring disana dan apakah aku akan membiarkan diriku terbunuh dan jatuh dalam penyesalan?

"Tidak!"

"oho? Kau masih sanggup berdiri ya?"

Dengan pandangan mulai buyar aku mengarahkan pedangku kearahnya.

"Demi melindungi mereka yang kusayangi. Aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Aku tahu jika aku akan kalah namun setidaknya aku masih memiliki keyakinan dalam diriku jika aku mampu bertahan.

("Pahlawanku")

Kami berdua langsung terhempas ketika sebuah lonjakan energi yang sangat kuat datang dari Tubuh Mizuki-san yang tak bernyawa.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku berusaha melihat kearah tubuh Mizuki-san namun apa yang kulihat adalah tubuh Mizuki-san diselimuti cahaya merah scarlet.

"Sudah kuduga jika kau memang iblis sejati"

Aku melihat gadis itu melesat kearah Mizuki-san namun pedangnya terhenti beberapa inci dari tubuh Mizuki-san.

Mataku melebar ketika tubuh Mizuki-san berubah bahkan lukanya pun menghilang sepenuhnya. Mizuki-san membuka matanya dan langsung menatap kearah gadis itu dengan sangat tajam.

"Kalian sudah menghabisi seluruh keluargaku. Dan sekarang kalian ingin menghabisiku juga, kalian tidak bisa ku maafkan"

Mizuki-san melepaskan kekuatannya yang sangat besar menyebabkan gadis itu terhempas sangat jauh hingga menghancurkan beberapa pohon akibat benturan dengan tubuhnya.

Gadis itu langsung tak sadarkan diri ketika serangan sangat kuat seperti itu mengenainya.

Mizuki-san kemudian berjalan kearahku yang masih terbaring tak bisa melihat dengan jelas disekitarku.

"Ruto-san... Kau adalah orang yang sangat tulus sekali"

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Mizuki-san karena ia membelakangi cahata namun aku bisa tahu jika dia tersenyum padaku.

"Dengan ini, aku akan memberikanmu Kekuatanku"

Mizuki-san menggenggam tanganku dan saat itu juga aku bisa merasakan aliran energi hangat kedalam diriku.

Butuh beberapa saat bagiku dapat membuka mata kembali dan ketika aku sadar sepenuhnya apa yang kulihat adalah Mizuki-san dengan pakaian gaun Gotik duduk disebelahku dengan senyuman yang sangat menawan.

"Selamat pagi, wahai pelayanku"

"Dengan ini kau akan selalu menjadi bagian dariku dan aku juga akan selalu menjadi bagian darimu yang mengikuti kemanapun langkah kakimu menuju"

Mizuki-san menarik wajahku dan membawa kami berdua dalam pelukan hangat.

"Semoga anda bisa menjadi penuntun saya untuk seterusnya, My Knight"

Aku tidak tahu mengapa namun aku merasakan jika tubuhnya yang kecil ini sangatlah hangat dan itu mencairkan bagian dari hatiku yang pernah membeku.

Aku masih tidak mempercayai jika diriku masih hidup setelah menerima serangan brutal seperti itu. Terlebih lagi saat ini di dalam kamarku terdapat sesosok gadis dengan pakaian gaun Gotik duduk dengan elegan diatas kasurku

Beruntung aku sudah merapikan kamarku sejak lama sehingga aku tidak merasa malu saat seorang perempuan berkunjung diruanganku.

"Uhm... Mizuki-san..."

"Panggil aku Silvia, itulah nama asliku"

Walaupun aku sedikit merasa senang ketika Mizuki-san mulai berbicara dengan gaya yang santai namun aku masih saja merasa jika ada yang berbeda dengan Mizuki-san saat ini sehingga aku mulai kaku dalam berbicara padanya.

"Si... Silvia-san... Jadi anda adalah salah satu dari keturunan yang habis dibantai oleh Danzo Shimura dalam operasi Penghapusan Ras dan Etnis?"

Silvia-san menganggukkan kepala sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kebencian.

"Sejak kejadian itu sejujurnya aku tidak mempercayai siapapun lagi. Tapi"

Silvia-san kemudian menggenggam tanganku.

"Ketika aku bertemu denganmu aku tahu jika kau adalah sosok yang tepat untuk memiliki kekuatan ini"

"Kekuatan?"

"Itu benar, Klan kami dikenal sebagai klan yang mampu memberikan kekuatan pada orang yang kami yakini dia mampu. Namun sering kali mereka yang kami berikan kekuatan justru jatuh dalam kegelapan dan keserakahan dan Danzo adalah salah satu dari mereka"

Silvia-san kemudian tersenyum tulus padaku

"Namun setelah aku bertemu denganmu dan melihat sendiri bagaimana kau jauh berbeda dengan mereka semua, membuatku berpikir jika kau adalah orang yang tepat"

"Orang yang tepat? Apa itu ada kaitannya dengan kekuatanmu"

"Tentu saja"

Silvia-san kemudian mengulurkan tangannya dan tanganku bersama-sama.

"Holy Pledge"

Aku langsung melebarkan mata ketika tubuh kami berdua diselimuti sinar berwarna keemasan.

"Dengan kekuatan ini, aku bisa memberikanmu kekuatan untuk kemenanganmu dalam pertarungan"

Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain terkesan dengan semua ini.

"Baiklah, My Hero. Sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk pergi"

"Pergi?"

Silvia-san berdiri dan membukakan pintu keluar.

"Mari kita pergi mencari tujuanmu yang kau impikan. Saya akan selalu mengikuti kemanapun anda pergi"

Petualangan Kesatria Terkuat dan Gadis Buta pun dimulai.


	3. Encounter

Encounter.

* * *

Di pemakaman desa, sesosok gadis dengan rambut putih mengenakan gaun putih dilapisi beberapa baju besi ditubuhnya saat ini sedang menatap ke batu nisan dengan wajah penuh kesedihan

"Hei, Apa kabarmu? Apa kau mau mendengarkanku sebentar?"

Hyuuga Hanarita mulai mengelus batu nisan itu dengan lembut.

"Aku gagal menjalankan misiku. Bahkan targetku berhasil melarikan diri dari desa ini"

"Kau pasti berpikir jika aku adalah kakak yang menyedihkan, kan?"

Ia mulai meneteskan air mata sedikit.

"Maafkan Onee-chan karena tidak bisa melindungimu"

Kejadian mengamuknya Monster Rubah yang menewaskan adik perempuannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Kejadian itu sudah terjadi 12 tahun lalu namun hal itu masih terasa segar dikepalanya seolah-olah itu masih terjadi kemarin.

'Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan Makhluk itu!'

Ia sudah berada dipuncak tujuannya yaitu menjadi sosok pelindung desa ini dan sekarang ia akan menjalankan tugasnya yaitu untuk tidak akan pernah membiarkan kejadian itu terjadi lagi.

"Maaf ya, Kakak harus kembali tapi kakak janji kakak akan kembali padamu dan kita akan bercerita lagi lebih banyak soal perjalananku"

Hanarita kemudian melangkah menjauh dari pemakaman dan berjalan menuju ke Gedung Hokage yang dimana Danzo sudah menunggunya.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan banyak warga yang beraktifitas seperti biasanya. Tak sedikit dari penduduk yang menyapanya dengan hangat

"ah! Hanarita-sama. Selamat pagi, ini silahkan ambil sedikit hasil panen kami"

Pemilik toko buah memberikannya hasil panen dengan gembira.

"M...maaf tapi saya tidak bisa menerimanya..."

"Hanarita-sama! Silahkan ambil ini"

Satu persatu warga mengerumuninya dengan senyuman. Tak butuh waktu lama kedua tangannya pun penuh dengan beragam pemberian dari warga.

"Hanarita-sama, kami semua berterima kasih pada anda karena melakukan semua pekerjaan berat demi kami. Kami tak bisa membalas kebaikan anda selain hal ini"

"Iya itu benar! Hanarita-sama tolong jangan menolak pemberian kami setelah semua kerja keras anda"

Warga-warga memujinya walaupun ia sebenarnya tidak melakukan hal yang cukup berpengaruh pada desa.

Hanarita tersenyum tulus pada mereka semua.

"Terima kasih banyak semuanya"

Semenjak menghilangnya sosok Remaja laki-laki blond dari desa ini, Hanarita dicap sebagai sosok Palawan yang bertanggung jawab dalam mengusir orang itu dari desa. Walaupun sebenarnya saat itu ia kalah dari pertarungan melawan gadis bernama Mizuki Silvia namun penduduk tidak mempermasalahkan soal itu.

Seruan dan pujian terus ia terima sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kantor pemerintahan.

"Kau terlihat cukup bersemangat, Hyuuga Hanarita"

Sebuah suara datar datang dari belakangnya dan ketika ia berbalik badan yang ia lihat adalah sosok pria tua dengan penutup mata berdiri disana.

"Danzo-sama, maafkan penampilan saya yang kurang etis"

Hanarita langsung berlutut di depan Danzo.

"Jangan pedulikan soal itu. Saya ingin berbicara denganmu empat mata, temui aku di kantor sekarang"

Danzo menghilang dikepulan asap putih.

"Dengan senang hati, Danzo-sama"

Hanarita berdiri dan kembali melanjutkan langkah kakinya menuju kantor. Sesampainya di kantor, Danzo sudah menunggunya dengan sebuah dokumen yang ia siapkan untuk Hanarita

"Hyuuga Hanarita, Karena kau gagal menghabisi Naruto. Saat ini saya akan menurunkan posisi anda sebagai Instruktur dari shinobi muda. Tugas yang berkaitan dengan N. akan aku berikan pada tim khusus lainnya. Saya harap kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ini"

Hanarita hanya bisa terdiam mendengarkan keputusan dari Hokage.

"Tim shinobi muda yang akan kau pimpin terdiri dari 3 orang Chuunin yaitu, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno dan Sai. Tugasmu adalah memandu mereka agar menjadi shinobi yang berkopeten dalam ujian Jounin tahun depan. Apa anda memahami misimu?"

"Sangat jelas sekali, Danzo-sama"

"Bagus. Kau bisa bertemu dengan tim besok"

Danzo kemudian memberikannya lembaran dokumen yang berisikan informasi profil setiap satu dari mereka. Sebelum Hanarita keluar dari ruangan ia mulai penasaran sedikit soal tim khusus itu

"Jika saya diperkenankan untuk mengetahui soal Tim khusus itu, Bisa beritahukan pada saya sedikit mengenai mereka. Danzo-sama"

Danzo melirik kearah Hanarita dengan cukup tajam

"Mereka adalah pasukan Assassin terbaik. Selebihnya aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu"

Hanarita hanya menganggukkan kepala sebelum akhirnya pergi dari ruangan dengan sedikit perasaan kecewa.

Ia berjalan dengan mata ia arahkan ke jendela yang dimana cuaca cerah dapat ia lihat. Apa yang justru ia pikirkan adalah mengenai sosok Perempuan berambut Silver

'Aku pasti akan menghabisi dia dan Si Blond itu'

Kenangan buruknya soal Monster yang bersembunyi didalam tubuh remaja berambut blonde itu sudah cukup menjadi sebuah minyak yang membakar rasa bencinya namun bukan cuma itu ia ingin menghabisi keduanya.

Alasan lain adalah demi melindungi tempat ini.

* * *

Sementara itu jauh di Utara, kedua sosok laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan bercerita mengenai apapun yang mereka temui.

Ruto kebanyakan menuntun Silvia dalam perjalanan mereka menuju wilayah Utara perbatasan antara Desa Hujan dengan Negara Api.

Sepanjang perjalanan Silvia sangat menikmati beragam hal yang mereka temui bahkan hal-hal seperti buah-buahan dan hewan-hewan yang tak bisa ia lihat sudah cukup membuatnya senang.

"Kita akhirnya kita sampai disini ya"

Ucap Silvia saat memandang sebuah desa dikejauhan. Terhitung sudah seminggu kami melakukan perjalanan dari desa itu dan saat ini kami berdua sudah hampir sampai diperbatasan.

"Apa kau tahu sesuatu soal desa itu, Silvia-san?"

Silvia berbalik dan melirikku dengan wajah marah yang menurutku justru sangat terlihat lucu.

"Humf... Sudah kukatakan Ruto panggil aku Silvia saja!"

Gadis disebelahku adalah Mizuki Silvia, Dia adalah remaja berusia 15 atau 16 Tahun dengan penampilan seperti seorang gadis Gothic Lolita hitam-merah, memiliki warna rambut putih perak serta mata merah ruby yang bersinar di kegelapan.

Motif Dia ada bersamaku masih tidak aku pahami dengan jelas, hanya saja aku memahami satu hal yaitu Gadis ini memberikan sesuatu seperti kekuatan Holy Blessing yang cukup mirip dengan Gereja Katolik tempat dimana aku dianugerahi Gelar Sword Saint.

Sehingga saat ini menurut aturan Knight di Planet bumi tempat aku dulu menjabat sebagai Sword Saint maka Mizuki Silvia adalah Master-ku secara sah

Sebenarnya aku sangat enggan untuk melayani siapapun selain Ratuku, namun apa boleh buat aku sudah terlanjur berhutang nyawa pada Silvia-san.

Berbicara soal Silvia-san

Ia ternyata merasa terganggu ketika aku mencoba bersikap formal walaupun sebenarnya aku sendiri memang sengaja ingin membuatnya marah padaku. Apa ini yang mereka sebut sebagai perasaan jahil pada anak remaja?

"Hm... Ruto, Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan desa ini?"

Silvia bertanya padaku dengan tatapan ia arahkan pada desa dibawah bukit tempat kami berdiri saat ini. Sebenarnya aku sangat heran dengan bagaimana caranya bisa mengetahui segala sesuatu dengan kondisinya yang buta seperti itu.

Apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kekuatan aneh yang dia sebut sebagai Blessing?

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja aku merasa desa itu seperti terkena teror akan sesuatu"

"Bagaimana jika kita memeriksanya, Ruto?"

"Aku akan mengikutimu"

Kami berdua berjalan menuruni bukit menuju desa itu, awan mendung pertanda akan hujan semakin menebal dilangit. Aku dan Silvia semakin mempercepat langkah kaki kami berdua menuju desa itu dengan harapan kami bisa berteduh sejenak jika hujan turun.

Saat kami berada di Desa itu, suasana desa tepat seperti yang ku bayangkan. Desa itu terasa seperti diteror oleh sesuatu sehingga atmosfir lingkungan terasa mencekam walaupun aktifitas warga terlihat biasa saja

Sepanjang perjalanan kami berdua sesekali melewati beberapa warga yang kelihatannya memperhatikan gerak-gerik kami berdua. Aku berusaha mengabaikan hal itu dengan menggenggam tangan Silvia sambil sedikit mempercepat langkah kakiku

Untuk sesaat aku melihat wajah Silvia-san menunjukkan rona kemerahan dan itu membuatku sedikit bertanya-tanya ada apa?

"Uhm... Ruto, Ba...Bagaimana jika berhenti di Toko itu"

Silvia-san menunjuk kesebuah toko senjata yang terletak tak jauh dari posisi kami. Untuk sesaat aku sangat yakin jika aku mendengar kata-kata gugup darinya namun aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan dengan keadaan masih memegang tangan Silvia. Perjalanan tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga akhirnya kami sampai di Toko penempah senjata.

"Selamat Datang"

Sambutan pertama yang kudengar ketika aku membuka pintu toko itu dan tak lama kemudian hujan pun turun.

"Apa yang kalian berdua cari, Wahai Traveller?"

Pemilik toko itu merupakan pria tua dengan usia antara 50 tahunan, memiliki fitur tubuh cukup bagus untuk orang seusia dia, serta sepasang mata berwarna kuning tajam yang menunjukkan jika Pria tua ini bukanlah orang sembarangan

Setidaknya dari pengalaman yang telah kulalui selama ini.

"Uhm, Tuan, Perkenalkan saya Silvia dan ini adalah pengikut saya, Ruto. Kami berdua ingin mencari tempat penginapan di desa ini, bisa anda beritahukan pada kami dimana itu?"

Silvia-san berbicara dengan sangat sopan sekali pada pria tua itu dan jujur aku terkesan.

"Hoho, Apa kalian akan menuju kesuatu tempat, Ojou-chan?"

"Iya, Kami awalnya berniat untuk menuju ke Tenggara setelah melewati tempat ini"

Pria itu tersenyum pada kami berdua.

"Apa kalian memiliki ketertarikan untuk menuju Yuki no Kuni? Disana kalian tidak akan menemukan apapun kecuali es"

Tawanya pada kami namun Silvia-san hanya tersenyum.

"Justru karena disana hanya ada ES lah kami berdua tertarik untuk kesana"

Pria tua itu tertawa.

"Baiklah, Karena kalian berdua nampaknya anak-anak baik. Bagaimana jika kalian menginap saja disini, Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali"

"Jika itu tidak memberatkan anda, saya menerima tawaran itu dengan senang hati"

Cukup mengesankan ketika kami berhasil menemukan tempat bermalam tanpa kesulitan sama sekali.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum

Malam itu aku duduk di Kamarku dengan secangkir kopi yang dibuatkan oleh pria tua itu. Jujur kukatakan aku sangat terkesan dengan kopi racikan pria tua itu, mungkin lain waktu aku akan memintanya untuk mengajarkan racikan kopi itu padaku

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Silvia?"

Silvia yang duduk di kasur bersebrangan denganku saat ini diam tak bersuara sama sekali. Matanya tertuju pada jendela yang menampilkan pemandangan desa mapam hari yang diterpa hujan cukup deras.

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu Silvia?"

Silvia berbalik melihatku.

"Aku merasa jika akan ada masalah yang datang nanti"

"Masalah? Apa itu berkaitan dengan kita?"

*Mengangguk "Kemungkinan besar seperti itu"

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin soal itu, Silvia?"

"Karena, Saat ini aku dapat merasakan sebuah aura kegelapan yang menyelimuti desa ini"

Aku hanya bisa mendesah lalu aku berdiri disebelahnya sambil mengelus kepalanya sedikit.

"Sebaiknya anda tidur, Besok adalah Besok. Sebaiknya jangan anda pikirkan soal itu"

Entah apa yang merasukiku ketika aku berbicara formal pada gadis ini hanya saja aku merasa jika Gadis ini sangat mirip sekali dengan My Queen.

Malam hari di desa yang diselimuti hujan, sekelompok laki-laki dengan pakaian layaknya bandit berbahaya mengintai dengan senyuman jahat di wajah mereka

"Bersiaplah anak-anak, kita akan menambang emas besok"

Ucap ketua bandit pada kelompoknya yang berjumlah ratusan orang.

Malam itu hanya Hujan dan Petir yang bisa mrnggambarkan bagaimana kekejaman yang akan mereka lakukan.

* * *

Pagi itu, Aku bangun lebih awal dan berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Silvia-san yang masih tertidur pulas.

Aku berniat untuk membantu di Rumah Pria tua ini yang namanya lupa aku tanyakan siapa dia.

Saat aku diruang tengah ternyata Pria tua itu justru sudah terbangun duluan.

"Oh? Selamat pagi Anak muda"

"Selamat Pagi juga Pak. Maaf saya kurang sopan karena tidak memperkenalkan diri saya sendiri kemarin"

"Tidak masalah, Kau bisa panggil aku Ford, Ruto"

Pria tua itu tersenyum padaku dan itu membuatku sedikit lega walaupun aku sedikit tidak terima ketika dikatakan Anak Muda.

"Apakah mempersiapkan hal-hal sepagi ini bukankah hal yang tidak wajar untuk toko senjata?"

"Haha... Memang benar apa yang kau katakan itu, Ruto. hanya saja, Aku lebih suka menyiapkan hal-hal yang merepotkan lebih awal agar bisa bekerja dengan santai"

"Begitukah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Jika begitu, Ijinkan saya untuk membantu, Ford-san"

Ford tersenyum lalu kami berdua mulai mempersiapkan toko yang dimulai dari tempat tempah senjata hingga mesin press. Satu persatu pekerjaan sudah selesai kami berdua lakukan hingga matahari pun mulai terbit di Timur.

"Hm? Mungkin sebaiknya aku memasak sesuatu"

Ucap Ford ketika menatap kearah jendela yang dimana cuaca mendung masih dapat terlihat dilangit pagi.

"Jika begitu, biarkan aku saja yang memasak"

"Ohohoho, Apa kau bisa?"

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Hee... Kau cukup mengesankan untuk anak seusia mu"

Di Meja saat ini aku hidangkan masakan yang menurutku cukup sederhana, yaitu rebusan brokoli hijau yang dimiliki Ford-san serta Tumis Sayur. Masakan khas Asia ini adalah keahlianku ketika aku masih menjadi Wonderer selama masa pelatihan menjadi Knight Leader

Aku dipaksa untuk melatih daya bertahan hidup dengan ditempatkan di wilayah jajahan Indo-China selama 7 tahun

Sebuah pengalaman yang sangat berharga bagiku karena jika bukan pelatihan itu maka aku tidak akan bisa bertahan cukup lama di dunia ini.

"Oh? Selamat pagi, Ojou-chan"

Ford menyambut Silvia-san yang sudah bangun dan berjalan kearah kami.

"Berhati-hati Ojou-chan, disini banyak alat yang berbahaya"

Ford mengarahkannya ke meja makan karena sangat berbahaya untuk orang yang buta bisa berjalan tanpa menabrak sesuatu di rumah yang kecil seperti ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum melihat betapa baiknya Pria bernama Ford ini sambil melanjutkan tugasku dalam memasak sarapan pagi.

Pagi berjalan dengan tenang dan damai tanpa ada masalah hingga akhirnya hujan kembali turun di desa ini. Walaupun demikian Ford dan Aku masih tetap melanjutkan kegiatan kami untuk mempersiapkan toko jika pelanggan datang.

Sore pun datang.

"Baiklah anak-anak, aku mau ke pusat pasar. Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

Aku menatap ke Silvia-san sejenak.

"Kami mungkin akan pergi besok, jadi saya dan Ruto akan bermalam disini, apakah itu tidak masalah dengan anda. Ford-san?"

"Tentu tidak, Ojou-chan. Kalian lebih dari sekedar pengunjung, jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan"

"Terima kasih untuk kebaikanmu Ford-san"

Ford tersenyum dan bersiap untuk pergi keluar. Karena aku tahu aku tidak ada melakukan apapun selain duduk. dan menunggu aku memutuskan untuk ikut bersama dengannya untuk memahami desa ini lebih jauh.

Saat kami berjalan menelusuri desa aku dihadapkan pemandangan yang cukup membosankan yang dimana desa ini hampir seperti desa mati.

Penduduk tidak ada yang kelihatan beraktifitas diluar ruangan karena musim hujan yang selalu melanda tempat ini.

"Ah, Ford-san!"

"York, Apa yang terjadi?!"

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pria tua datang menghampiri kami dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Mereka datang!"

"Jangan bilang?!"

"Itu benar Ford-san! Saat ini mereka sedang menjarah panti asuhan!"

Ford dan aku langsung berlari kearah tempat kejadian dengan York-san sebagai petunjuk arah. Tak butuh waktu lama kami pun sampai disana dan tepat seperti yang dikatakan York-san, kumpulan para bandit mengelilingi Panti Asuhan dan salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat bertindak seperti leader saat ini sedang menindas seorang sister's

"Hei sister! Sebaiknya kau menyerahlah! Anda tidak akan bisa membayar pajak anda pada kami!"

"... T..Tuan... Saya mohon untuk beri saya kelonggaran lagi"

"Kelonggaran? Padahal kau..."

Leader bandit mulai mendekat ke sister lalu menyentuhnya yang menurutku sudah mendekat ke tindakan pelecehan.

"Ayolah sisters, Orang seperti anda bisa saja mendapatkan banyak sekali uang hanya dalam waktu singkat"

"De...Demi tuhan, s..saya tidak akan menjatuhkan diri saya sendiri untuk melakukan tindakan yang sangat berdosa seperti itu"

"Sudahlah, menyerah saja!"

"Eek"

Melihat hal itu dari kejauhan sudah cukup membuatku sangat marah namun aku dan beberapa warga yang menyaksikan dari kejauhan memiliki kesamaan mengapa kami diam

Karena kami sendiri tidak mampu melakukan apapun

'Tapi...'

Melihat hal ini berlama-lama aku sudah mulai muak

Muak dengan realita yang berusaha mengatakan padaku bahwa aku memang tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Muak dengan kenyataan bahwa aku masih manusia yang harus tahu jika perbuatan naif tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan apapun

Kakiku tergerak maju menuju kearah mereka, walau ragu namun aku tahu aku harus melakukan ini

"Hei apa yang kalian lakukan pada sister!"

Salah satu dari anak Panti Asuhan memberontak dengan keluar dari Gereja memegang sebuah sekop ditangannya. Walaupun anak itu bersikap berani namun aku dapat melihat ketakutan di dalam dirinya

"Ha?! Apa yang kau bisa lakukan bocah!"

Ketua bandit mendekat ke anak itu dan ketika keduanya saling berhadapan satu sama lain anak itu semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Bocah sepertimu sangatlah langka sekali ditemui, mungkin kau bisa menjadi objek yang menarik"

Ucapnya dengan penuh intimidasi

"Hentikan itu"

"Ha! Apa yang kau inginkan"

Ketua bandit menatapku ketika aku sudah jelas menginterupsinya namun apa yang ingin kulakukan kali ini adalah hal murni karena perasaanku ingin membela mereka.

"Hei bocah! Apa kau berani melawan kami huh!"

Aku hanya diam bahkan ketika ketua bandit mendekat kearahku dan berusaha untuk menghajarku, aku sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan.

"Tidak, Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk bertarung. Aku hanya ingin tahu berapa hutang Panti ini pada kalian?"

"Apa kau berniat untuk membayarnya!"

"Jika aku mampu, akan kulakukan"

Ketua bandit tersenyum jahat padaku

"Apa kau mampu membayar 4000 Koin emas pada kami!"

Aku meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Tidak, tapi..."

"... Apa yang membuat kalian merasa jika gereja justru memiliki hutang pada sampah seperti kalian?"

Ketua bandit merasa terhina dari perkataanku mulai memukul wajahku dengan tangannya dan itu sama sekali tidak menyakitiku dibandingkan persaan marahku pada sampah seperti dia.

"Bajingan! Kami hanya memungut hak kami! Apa yang kau tahu soal itu"

Ia menginjak wajahku namun aku sedikitpun tidak bertindak apapun karena aku tahu jika akan sangat berbahaya jika aku bertindak sembrono.

"Hei bos, bagaimana jika kita seret saja mereka semua?"

Ketua bandit menatap kesalah satu bawahannya dan ketika mendengar ide itu ia langsung tersenyum jahat.

"Ide bagus"

Saat bajingan itu melepaskan pijakannya dari wajahku ia bergerak menuju kedalam gereja yang dimana anak-anak panti ketakutan bersembunyi didalam sana.

"Tuan kumohon jangan sakiti mereka"

Aku bahkan bisa mendengar sister yang berusaha memohon. Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali? Apakah karena niatku yang memang dari awal sudah lemah?

Hingga

"Ara...Ara... Betapa menyenangkan sekali melihat hal ini"

Sebuah tawa gelap membuatku merinding terdengar menggema bahkan para bandit sampai terdiam tak bersuara.

Saat mataku menatap kearah sumber suara, apa yang kulihat adalah sesosok gadis dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah ruby berdiri dengan senyuman gelap.

Bahkan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas aura gelap yang mengelilinginya sangat intens sekali.

"Bunuh dia!"

Para bandit mulai bergerak secepat mungkin menyerangnya namun...

"Fufufu..."

Semua bandit membeku tak bisa bergerak. Tubuh mereka diselimuti es yang sangat tebal sekali dan itu membuatku sedikit takut

Mizuki Silvia, Sudah kuduga jika dia adalah sosok yang misterius

Silvia-san kemudian berjalan kearahku dengan keadaan semua bandit masih membeku oleh es yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Wajah Silvia menunjukkan senyuman namun aku bisa merasakan jika senyuman itu tak lebih dari sekedar penghinaan padaku

"Berdirilah, Kau sudah cukup membuatku kecewa"

Mendengar kalimat itu aku langsung memahami apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu.

"Maafkan ketidakmampuanku, My Master"

Sudah kuduga jika Silvia sudah menganggapku sebagai bagian dari Vassalnya dan aku sudah mengecewakan Masterku.

Dengan posisi berlutut aku merasakan sentuhan lembut di wajahku dan ketika aku menatap ke Silvia-san aku langsung teringat akan sesuatu.

"Berdirilah dan berjuanglah dengan kata hatimu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu"

Aku hanya diam menyaksikan Silvia-san berbicara sebelum akhirnya aura gelap Silvia-san menghilang sepenuhnya dan Dia pingsan seketika itu juga.

Aku berusaha untuk memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini dengan bertanya langsung pada Sister yang menjalankan Gereja sekaligus Panti Asuhan sendirian.

Cukup mengejutkanku ketika penampilan yang berbeda dari Sister itu karena dia adalah ras yang berbeda dengan manusia. Dia merupakan ras Elf yang sering kulihat dalam buku saat aku menghabiskan waktuku di perpustakaan Desa itu.

"Maaf jika membuat anda dan teman anda harus terlibat dengan masalah kami, Tuan"

Sister itu berusaha meminta maaf padaku sambil menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir. Saat ini aku hanya berdua dengan sister ini, Ford memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah dengan membawa Silvia di dalam gendongannya.

"Sister-san, Bisa beritahu aku sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini? Mengapa mereka seolah-olah melakukan hal ini sudah menjadi aktifitas biasa?"

"Uhm... Sebenarnya, Desa ini dulunya dipimpin oleh seorang kepala desa. Ha...Hanya saja..."

Aku diam menunggu sister itu melanjutkan ceritanya namun melihat ekspresi sedih yang ia tunjukkan padaku, aku merasa jika topik ini sedikit sensitif.

"Para bandit ini bertindak sebagai penguasa saat kepala desa tidak ada lagi disini?"

"Uhm"

Sister itu mengangguk. Sedikit banyak aku mengerti mengenai situasi yang terjadi dan melihat dari bagaimana para bandit itu bersikap, aku sudah jelas tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertindak sesuka mereka. Hanya saja permasalahan utama terletak pada jumlah bandit itu sendiri yang aku tidak ketahui ada berapa.

"Maafkan sekali lagi karena melibatkan anda dan tan anda, Tuan"

Sister itu menundukkan kepala dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tolong jangan seperti itu, Saya hanya melakukan apa yang menurut saya adalah hal yang benar"

"Dan lagipula"

Aku menatap ke pintu yang dimana ada banyak mata menatapku.

"Aku sangat sakit sekali untuk ditatap seperti itu, anak-anak"

Aku tersenyum kearah pintu itu dan tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan sosok anak-anak yang ketakutan. Aku mendekat kearah mereka sambil tersenyum

"Jangan takut, Orang-orang jahat itu sudah pergi"

Perlahan aku dapat melihat anak-anak itu keluar satu persatu dari balik pintu. Mereka mungkin berusia antara 10 tahunan kebawah

"Jangan takut"

"Mau permen?"

Aku tersenyum ketika berlutut di depan seorang anak kecil yang nampaknya ketakutan melihatku. Mungkin mereka masih ragu jika aku benar-benar bukan bagian dari para bandit itu

Beberapa bungkus permen aku arahkan pada anak-anak yang kemudian itu menarik perhatian mereka. Saat mereka mengambil permen dan menikmatinya dengan senang hati itu sudah cukup membuatku bahagia.

"Terima kasih banyak Paman!"

Aku sedikit tertawa mendengar perkataan mereka padaku.

"Hei anak-anak, Itu tidak sopan sekali padanya!"

Sister itu memarahi anak-anak walaupun sebenarnya Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali jika dipanggil seperti orang tua.

"Sudahlah Sister-san, jangan marahi mereka"

"T... tapi"

Aku tersenyum sambil mengusap kepala seorang anak perempuan yang menangis

"Aku jauh lebih suka melihat mereka tersenyum"

Mendengar hal itu Sister-san mulai menghela nafas lega sambil tersenyum tulus. Kehangatan di Gereja ini sangatlah aku rindukan ketika diriku yang dulu saat masih di Bumi, lebih banyak menghabiskan waktuku untuk bekerja keras di Kerajaan daripada membantu di tempat-tempat ibadah ataupun sekedar beribadah disana.

Mungkin alasan Tuhan mengutusku disini adalah untuk menembus dosa-dosaku.

"Baiklah anak-anak, Siapa yang masih mau cemilan!"

Aku berkata dengan keras sambil menaikkan tanganku dengan penuh semangat para anak-anak yang mendengar kata Snack mulai bersemangat dan keceriaan mereka pun seolah-olah terisi kembali setelah dimarahi oleh Sister.

Kami pun bergerak kearah ruang keluarga yang terletak dibelakang Gereja beruntung Tas kecilku selalu aku bawa kemana-mana, tas itu hanya berisi persediaan makanan selama perjalanan dan aku sama sekali tidak keberatan jika persediaanku aku habiskan hanya untuk mereka.

Satu persatu dari anak-anak dengan ceria memakan makanan yang aku bawakan pada mereka. Banyak dari mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang mereka makan dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum

"Hei-hei, Paman. Ini apa namanya!"

Salah satu anak kecil menanyakan soal makanan yang ia pegang.

"Itu namanya, Anggur"

"Kalau ini?"

Anak yang lain ikut bertanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Itu Roti selai Stroberi"

"Roti selai ?"

"Iya, Roti itu awalnya di Panggang lalu diberi olesan Stroberi yang sudah dihaluskan"

"Waahh"

Mereka sangat menggemaskan sekali untuk anak-anak seuisia mereka. Aku mungkin sudah memiliki anak seusia mereka jika aku menikah saat masih hidup dulu.

Hanya saja jika aku memang menikah dan memiliki anak dan memikirkan anakku akan hidup dalam penderitaan pasca perang adalah sesuatu yang sangat aku takutkan sekali.

Tanganku bahkan tak bisa berhenti bergetar ketika kembali membayangkan dampak dari perang revolusi Perancis yang ikut menyulut paham radikal di kerajaan hingga menyebabkan perpecahan yang berujung perang saudara.

Tak sedikit anak-anak terlempar kejalanan menjadi pemulung dan pengemis karena orang tua mereka yang tewas

"Pa...Paman... Apa kamu baik-baik saja?"

Salah satu anak laki-laki yang duduk tepat disebelahku bertanya padaku dengan khawatir. Ia nampaknya bisa melihat wajahku dengan sangat baik

Aku langsung merubah sikapku dengan kembali tersenyum pada mereka.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ayo lanjutkan makannya sebelum Sister kembali"

"Yay!"

Mereka semua bersorak senang. Walaupun tubuhku seorang remaja namun hal itu tidak merubah pikiran dan mentalku yang sudah berusia pertengahan 40an sehingga ketika anak-anak memanggilku seperti itu aku hanya bisa memaklumi karena mereka melakukan itu hanya berdasarkan insting dan kepolosan mereka

"Anak-anak, saatnya Minum vitamin kalian"

Sister pun kembali dari ruangan lain yang dimana ia biasa selalu membuat semacam ramuan untuk para anak-anak.

"Hai..."

Para anak-anak yang selesai makan mulai berbaris satu-persatu. Sister dengan sabar menyuapi vitamin pada anak-anak, aku sedikit tertarik dengan vitamin yang dimaksud sister ini.

Apakah yang ia buat benar-benar vitamin untuk pencegahan penyakit pada anak-anak atau sesuatu yang lainnya? karena dari apa yang kupelajari soal dunia ini, mereka tidak ada mengenal konsep pemberian vaksin pada anak dibawah 8 tahun dan dari situ aku bisa menarik kesimpulan jika Child-Death-Ratio di Dunia ini cukup tinggi

Tak butuh lama setiap anak yang selesai diberi vitamin mulai bergerak bersama-sama menuju asrama, ternyata mereka adalah anak-anak yang sangat mandiri, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana mereka bergotong royong dalam membersihkan asrama panti asuhan.

Saat aku membersihkan setiap meja makan yang kotor Sister yang selesai dengan tugasnya mulai mendekat kearahku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Maaf jika membuat anda harus menghabiskan bekal anda untuk anak-anak dan maafkan juga soal sikap mereka yang tidak sopan, Tuan"

"Tolong jangan bersikap seperti itu, Sister-san. Saya justru sangat senang jika melihat mereka semua tersenyum"

Sister itu ikut tersenyum mendengar hal itu.

"Jika boleh tahu, bisakah anda ceritakan pada saya mengenai situasi yang terjadi pada anak-anak panti asuhan?"

"Uhm... Sebenarnya, mereka adalah pengungsi dari desa yang dilanda perang antar klan. Karena keluarga mereka menolak untuk menampung mereka dengan alasan mereka tidak bisa berguna dalam pertarungan, mereka pun dibuang kejalanan sebelum saya memutuskan untuk membawa mereka kedalam perlindungan gereja. Mulanya kami tidak mendapat kesulitan apapun sampai..."

'Para bandit itu ya?'

Aku menarik kesimpulan soal itu

"Apakah mereka ini bagian dari suatu grup tertentu, Sister-san?"

Sister itu berpikir sebentar sambil menatap kearah jendela.

"Jika saya tidak salah, mereka ada mengatakan soal bagian menjadi grup Gato atau sesuatu"

'Gato? Mungkin aku bisa memeriksa soal nama itu nanti'

Kami berdua kemudian duduk sambil menikmati teh yang disajikan oleh Sister ini.

"Sister-san, Bisakah anda jangan terlalu formal pada saya. Saya memiliki nama yang bisa anda panggil seperti biasanya anda pada anak-anak"

"Ta..tapi"

"Tidak ada kata tapi"

Aku berusaha menghentikan argumennya dengan halus dan sister itu nampaknya memahami dengan baik.

"Baiklah, jika begitu anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Elva"

Sister itu tersenyum sambil memberikanku sebuah jabat tangan perkenalan. Kami berdua kemudian berbicara beberapa hal hingga hari berubah senja

Saat aku akan pergi, Sister membawaku hingga ke Gerbang Gereja sambil memberikan ucapan terima kasih yang sangat tulus darinya.

"Untuk semuanya, terima kasih banyak apa yang anda lakukan pada anak-anak, Ruto-san. Saya tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan anda"

"Tidak masalah, Jika anda tidak keberatan saya akan datang lagi kemari untuk membantu Gereja"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Justru saya sangat senang sekali"

Aku menunduk sambil melambaikan tanganku. Saat ini tujuanku adalah mencari tahu mengenai organisasi dan pria bernama Gato itu serta apa pengaruh pria itu pada desa ini, karena aku tidak mau lompat ke kesimpulan jika Gato itu adalah pria jahat sepenuhnya

Dan jika dia memang orang yang bertanggung jawab, aku pun tidak bisa mengadilinya secara sepihak karena aku harus ekstra hati-hati soal Efek Domino yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Jika Gato itu adalah orang yang mengendalikan para bandit di desa seperti ini dari jauh, bukankah dapat disimpulkan jika dia memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang terbilang cukup besar?

Dan artinya banyak pekerja dibawahnya yang mengharapkan upah untuk keluarga mereka, jika aku secara sembrono membuat orang seperti itu terbunuh tanpa pertimbangan, maka aku bisa membuat banyak nyawa terancam dan jauh lebih buruk lagi jika para pekerja yang tidak mampu menghidupi keluarganya malah harus jatuh ke jalan setan hanya karena situasi ekonomi.

Malam itu aku duduk diam dibawah pohon menyaksikan bulan bersinar cukup terang. Pikiranku terbayang soal bagaimana caraku menyelesaikan permasalahan soal bandit tanpa menimbulkan korban jiwa, karena aku tidak ingin jika bandit yang aku anggap orang jahat justru hanyalah para pekerja yang dipaksa bertindak demikian.

Beberapa bandit yang ditangkap oleh kemampuan Silvia-san, sekarang ditahan oleh para relawan pembela desa dan mereka nampaknya sedang melakukan usaha untuk berbincang dengan para bandit untuk mengetahui rahasia mereka.

Hanya saja aku ragu jika para penduduk bisa mengorek informasi apapun dari mereka.

'Berarti hanya ada satu cara yang tersisa. Antara aku menyusup kedalam barisan mereka, atau aku langsung menyerang secara frontal'

Aku mulai memikirkan keputusanku mengenai hal ini.

'Melihat dari bagaimana solidnya barisan bandit ini, aku ragu jika mereka tidak menyadari jika aku menyusup ke barisan mereka setidaknya mereka pasti sudah terlatih beberapa hal-hal dasar dari seseorang yang sangat berpengalaman. Berarti pilihanku hanya satu, yaitu...'

'Menyerang'

'Tapi, apakah aku benar-benar harus menyerang secara terbuka hanya untuk menghentikan para bandit-bandit ini?'

Tak lama aku merasakan sebuah sandaran dibahuku yang ketika kulihat siapa itu, dia adalah sosok Perempuan Gothic dengan rambut berwarna Silver serta sepasang bola mata tak bersinar dengan warna merah ruby.

"Apa yang mengganggumu, Ruto?"

Silvia bertanya padaku dengan wajah ia arahkan ke langit malam.

"Hanya mengenai hal-hal sepele"

"Apa itu soal, Panti itu?"

"Sesuatu seperti itulah"

"Fufufu... Kau suka sekali membuatku penasaran ya"

"Maafkan ketidaksopananku, Silvia"

"Kumaafkan kalau kau mau mengelus Kepalaku~"

Ucapnya dengan manja, aku tertawa kecil sambil menuruti keinginannya yang terdengar aneh itu

"Hum-hum~"

"Kau sangat hangat, Ruto~"

Ucapnya dengan manja sambil mengusapkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Ruto, Terkadang aku merasa kalau kau itu seperti ayahku"

Aku tahu jika ia mengatakan itu karena kerinduannya pada orang tuanya dan aku tidak akan berusaha memaksakannya untuk bercerita soal itu, hanya saja ketika ia mengatakan jika aku memiliki kesamaan dengan ayahnya, itu saja sudah membuatku senang karena aku bisa dianggap sejajar sebagai keluarganya.

"Jangan sampai tertidur disini"

"Hai~!"

Balasnya dengan malas bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara nafasnya yang semakin pelan, menandakan jika dia sudah mengantuk.

"Hei, Ruto. Bisa kau ceritakan aku sebuah cerita bohong?"

"Apa itu?"

"Jika... aku selamanya seperti ini, apa kau mau menemaniku selamanya?

Aku tersenyum sambil menarik pipinya pelan.

"Auch!"

"Hahahah... Jangan mengigau yang aneh-aneh. Sudahlah ayo kita kembali sebelum Ford-san marah pada kita"

"Hai-Hai!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya aku datang ke Gereja seperti yang aku janjikan. Kali ini aku datang dengan niat untuk beribadah sebelum mengunjungi anak-anak yang ada di Panti.

Karena aku rasa tidak ada yang berbeda dengan Kristen yang ada di Duniaku yang sebelumnya, aku rasa mengucapkan beberapa ayat dari kitab yang kuingat bukanlah hal yang salah, kan?

Aku membaca beberapa bait di dalam batinku sebelum aku selesaikan semuanya dengan doa memohon perlindungan untuk hari ini dan esok.

Setelah selesai aku berjalan keluar dari gereja dan bergerak menuju panti yang dimana aku bisa melihat banyak anak-anak bermain disana.

"Paman!"

"Paman!"

Banyak Anak-anak yang melihatku datang langsung berlari kearahku, aku langsung dihujani pelukan erat dan tindih dari beragam arah oleh mereka.

"Anak-anak!"

Sister Elva mulai marah ketika melihat anak-anak menggerumuniku namun aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat bagaimana bersemangatnya mereka.

"Ahahaha... Kalian sangat bersemangat sekali, sebagai hadiah ayo kita main bersama-sama"

"Yay!"

"Hufm... Ruto-san, anda sudah berani melawan saya juga ya?~"

Sister Elva marah dengan wajah yang lucu, aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku menghabiskan waktuku dengan bermain dengan anak-anak, permainan yang kami mainkan sangat beragam, bahkan aku sempat kewalahan menghadapi mereka.

"Aku... Menyerah"

Aku mengangkat tanganku ketika anak-anak bermain sebagai prajurit dengan pedang yang aku buatkan dari kardus bekas.

"Aha! Akhirnya penjahat berhasil kita kalahkan!"

"Hore!"

Aku bermain peran sebagai seorang penjahat sementara anak-anak sebagai prajurit yang berusaha mengalahkanku, tak sedikit dari mereka kesulitan menghadapiku sampai akhirnya aku dikalahkan karena melihat bagaimana semangat mereka yang tak surut.

"Kalian hebat sekali, anak-anak"

Sister Elva memuji mereka dengan menepuk tangan.

"Hufm! Tentu saja! Aku soalnya mau menjadi seorang ninja hebat di masa depan!"

Salah satu anak yang berhasil mengalahkan ku mengatakan impiannya dengan rasa bangga. Mendengar perkataannya aku langsung berdiri dan mengelus kepalanya pelan

"Mimpimu sangat hebat, aku yakin kau pasti bisa"

"Benarkah!?"

"Tentu saja, tapi ingat ini"

Aku mulai menatapnya dengan serius sebelum akhirnya aku melirik ke semua anak-anak yang ada disini.

"Menjadi sesosok yang kuat artinya kau harus bisa melindungi apa yang ada disekitarmu. Dengan begitu kau akan sangat kuat bahkan bisa mengalahkan apapun itu"

"Wahh!"

Kuharap apa yang kukatakan pada mereka dapat menjadi sebuah arahan untuk mereka agar bisa tegar dengan dunia yang keras ini.

"Oh ya, oh ya. Nampaknya kita bisa mengajari mereka bagaimana jadi bandit sejati!"

Sebuah suara mengganggu keceriaan anak-anak dan ketika aku lirik siapa yang berani mengatakan hal itu, saat itu juga aku melihat sekelompok orang-orang membawa senjata.

"Sister-san, kami datang untukmu!"

Ucap para bandit yang aku estimasikan sekitar seratus orang atau lebih.

Sister Elva mendekat kearah bandit yang menunggu diluar pagar dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar.

"Ma... Maaf Tu..Tuan..."

"Ha!"

Salah satu bandit mendekat kearah Sister Elva dengan tangan siap memukulnya.

"Kau berani menunjukkan padaku sikap tak bersalah setelah apa yang kau perbuat pada bawahanku!"

Saat bandit itu benar-benar akan memukul sister Elva, ia hanya memejamkan mata berharap jika itu akan berlangsung dengan sangat cepat

Namun

"..."

Saat Sister Elva membuka matanya, apa yang ia lihat adalah sesosok remaja berdiri disebelahnya dengan tangan menggenggam dengan kuat tangan bandit yang akan memukulnya.

"Sebaiknya jangan bersikap terlalu kasar pada wanita, Bandit-san"

Ia berusaha bersikap baik.

"Jangan kau berani mengajari aku! Hyah!"

Bandit itu mengambil pisau sambil menyerang kearahnya dengan cepat.

Ruto dengan sigap langsung menangkis dengan mematahkan tangan kiri yang bandit itu gunakan untuk menusuknya dengan pisau. Tak sempat bandit itu bereaksi Ruto menendangnya dengan sangat keras hingga terlempar beberapa meter dan pingsan seketika ketika bandit itu menghantam sebuah pohon

"Bajingan! Beraninya kau melakukan itu!"

Semua bandit langsung berhamburan kearahnya sesaat setelah ketua barisan mereka berhasil dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Elva berusaha menarik Ruto namun Ruto justru menyingkirkannya.

"Tolong mundur, Sister Elva. Lindungi anak-anak!"

Ruto dengan sigap melesat kearah bandit dan memukul mereka satu persatu ditengah banyaknya bandit yang berusaha membunuhnya.

"Ruto-san..."

Sister Elva menatap bagaimana Ruto berusaha melindungi mereka membuatnya bersyukur pada Tuhan yang masih memberkati mereka .

'Semoga berhasil, Ruto-san!'

Sister Elva berlari kearah anak-anak yang ketakutan dan bahkan ada yang menangis, membawa mereka kembali masuk kedalam asrama panti.

Ditengah sibuknya Elva mengevakuasi anak-anak, Ruto berusaha untuk secepat mungkin mengatasi para bandit ini. Ia tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah ditanah suci seperti area Gereja juga ia tak ingin anak-anak melihat adegan berdarah, itulah yang membuatnya tak bisa melakukan lebih jauh dari ini.

"Cepat matilah kau!"

Salah satu bandit yang menggunakan senjata pedang besar berusaha menyerangnya dengan mengepungnya dari beragam sudut oleh bandit yang lain. Namun sebelum mereka bertindak, ia menggunakan kaki kirinya dan menendangkan sedikit tanah ke wajah bandit itu

"Aaah! Mataku!"

Bandit itu langsung terjatuh meringis kesakitan ketika matanya terkena percikan tanah hal itu langsung memancing bandit yang mengepung Ruto untuk menyerangnya secara serentak.

"Bajingan!"

"Bunuh dia!"

Ruto langsung mengambil pedang besar itu dan mengayunkannya kearah mereka. Mereka semua tumbang ketika terkena serangan dari bagian tumpul pedang tepat di kepala. Berselang 15 menit semua bandit berhasil dilumpuhkan.

Ruto mengumpulkan semua bandit dan mengikat mereka menjadi 20 kelompok. Semua bandit itu hanya pingsan dengan luka yang tidak terlalu fatal sehingga ia bisa mengaharapkan para penduduk desa bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari informasi dari mereka.

"Sister Elva-san, bagaimana dengan anak-anak?"

Tanyanya ketika ia melihat Sister Elva keluar dari asrama panti asuhan.

"Anak-anak, aman. Mereka hanya ketakutan saja"

"Baguslah, sekarang masalah mengenai para bandit sudah selesai. Tapi permasalahan utama masih belum selesai"

"A...apa yang akan anda lakukan, Ruto-san?"

"... Mungkin pilihanku adalah mendatangi tempat mereka bersembunyi, aku yakin persembunyian para bandit ini tak jauh dari sini. Aku akan mencari informasi sambil mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya yang memerintahkan mereka ini"

Sister Elva mendekat kearahnya sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Ruto dengan erat.

"Kumohon jangan lakukan sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya seperti itu, Ruto-san!"

Wajahnya menunjukkan ketakutan serta perasaan khawatir padanya. Ruto hanya bisa membalas dengan menatapnya dengan serius

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, Mereka nampaknya tidak akan berhenti kecuali dari atasannya langsung. Jangan khawatirkan aku, Sister Elva. Aku cukup kuat kok"

Candanya sambil tersenyum padanya. Melihat hal itu Sister Elva hanya bisa ikut tersenyum walau ia masih khawatir.

"Jika begitu, Saya hanya bisa berharap Tuhan akan melindungimu, Ruto-san"

"Terima kasih, Aku sangat menghargainya"

Ruto memungut sebilah pedang sambil berjalan menjauh darisana meninggalkan Sister Elva yang menatapnya yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

'Semoga Tuhan melindungi setiap langkahmu, Ruto'

Sister Elva menggenggam kedua tangannya dan berdoa pada Tuhan berharap pada Ruto agar dapat dilindungi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju markas para bandit yang tertulis dalam sebuah kertas, ia merasakan jika petunjuk ini adalah sebuah perangkap namun ia yakin jika ini akan membawanya kesebuah jawaban untuk permasalahan yang ada.

"Beraninya kau pergi meninggalkan Tuanmu, Ruto"

Ruto terhenti seketika ketika mendengar sebuah nada intimidasi dari belakangnya. Saat ia berbalik, sesosok gadis remaja Gothic Lolita berdiri disana dengan tatapan intimidasi dari sepasang bola mata merah ruby tak bersinar itu.

"Maafkan atas tindakan lancang saya, Silvia"

Ia berlutut di depan Silvia dengan kepala menunduk

"Berdirilah wahai Kesatria-ku. Aku tidak marah padamu, justru aku hanya sedikit kecewa saja. Sebaiknya kita bergerak sekarang sebelum 'mereka' yang ada disana akan menyusul kita"

Pandangan Silvia ia arahkan ke balik bukit yang dimana kebetulan sekali jika menurut kertas ini, dimana markas mereka kemungkinan berada.

"Dengan senang hati, My Lady"

Silvia dan Ruto bergerak menuju bukit yang dimana disana terdapat banyak tower tinggi. Dengan perlengkapan dan pelindung tubuh seadanya, Ruto hanya bisa mengharapkan pertarungan yang nanti terjadi tidak melibatkan sesuatu seperti pemanah atau pengguna serangan jarak jauh karena jika lawan yang akan mereka berdua hadapi ternyata memiliki penyerang jarak jauh, maka ia dan Silvia dapat terancam bahaya.

'Aku hanya bisa berharap tidak seperti itu'

Perjalanan menuju balik bukit itu tidak memakan waktu lama, disana mereka dihadapkan oleh pemandangan oleh banyak menara yang menjulang tinggi.

'Tempat apa ini?'

Ruto dan Silvia berjalan melewati setiap menara yang ada hingga tak lama Ruto merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Fufufu... Aku tahu kau disitu"

Aura disekitar tubuh Silvia mulai menggelap ketika tatapan ia arahkan kesebuah tower. Lagi-lagi, Ruto dibuat keheranan melihatnya bagaimana Silvia dapat mengetahui hal seperti ini dengan sangat cepat walaupun statusnya yang buta.

'Aku mungkin perlu menanyakan hal itu padanya'

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Jinchuriki akan datang kesini"

Sebuah suara yang sama gelapnya dengan aura Silvia pun datang dari tower itu.

Disana aku dapat melihat Dua sosok dengan pakaian seperti jubah hitam dengan semacam logo? Awan berwarna merah

Aneh

Itulah yang tergambar dikepalaku ketika melihat mereka berdua.

Salah satu sosok yang paling menarik perhatianku adalah sosok laki-laki dengan mata yang sangat tidak biasa.

'Sepertinya aku pernah membaca soal mata seperti itu'

"Fufufu... Kalian nampaknya bukanlah orang yang kami cari"

Tawa Silvia pada mereka berdua yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi pada kami.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan disini?"

Sosok perempuan bertanya pada kami mengenai apa yang kami lakukan disini.

"Fufu... Kami disini sedang memburu hewan nakal"

"Dan jika kalian mencegah kami... (Glare) Kalian juga akan kami buru"

"Apa kau menantang kami?"

Jawab laki-laki berambut oranye dengan mata aneh itu.

"Fufu... Apa aku terdengar seperti itu?~"

"Beraninya kau! Apa kau tidak tahu siapa kami?"

Perempuan itu nampaknya mulai kehabisan kesabaran.

"Ara? Apa alasanku untuk mengetahui orang aneh seperti kalian?"

"Begitukah? Nampaknya kalian berdua terlalu berani untuk bersikap seperti itu. Apa kalian akan melawan kami jika kami tidak mengijinkan kalian lewat?"

"Ara-ara~... Apakah anjing kecil sepertimu, mengancamku?"

"Beraninya kau! Nagato, aku akan melawannya"

"Terserahmu"

'Aku punya firasat buruk soal mereka berdua'

Perempuan itu melompat turun dari tower dan mendarat tanpa ada masalah sama sekali. Dalam hitungan detik tiba-tiba ratusan kertas keluar dari perempuan itu dan melesat kearah Silvia

*Slash

Aku dengan cepat menghancurkan setiap kertas yang aneh itu.

"Ara?~ Kau masih cukup lemah sekali, Kesatria ku"

"Maaf atas ketidakmampuanku"

Aku berusaha melindungi Silvia yang berdiri disana sambil tersenyum.

"Jika begitu... Holy Spirit, Pure Pledge"

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?'

Tubuhku dilapisi sinar aneh berwarna perak dan spomtan aku merasakan jika tubuhku sangat ringan sekali.

"Majulah dan menangkan pertarungan ini"

Ucap Silvia padaku.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, namun aku merasakan jika saat ini kekuatanku yang lama sudah sepenuhnya ada ditanganku.

"Hyah!"

"Hump... Kau cukup menarik"

Balas perempuan itu saat aku menyerangnya tanpa celah. Saat Perempuan itu menghindari tendanganku aku dengan cepat menebasnya namun tebasanku yang harusnya melukai perempuan itu, justru mengenai pelindung tubuh wanita itu yang terbuat dari kertas.

"Rasakan ini!"

Wanita itu menyerang balik dengan mengubah tubuhnya menjadi bagian dari kertas-kertas lalu menyerangku dengan sebuah tornado kertas.

'Sword Saint'

Aku mengumpulkan energiku dipedang lalu menebasnya kearah tornado itu sekuat mungkin.

"Hyah!"

Tornado itu langsung terpecah berkeping-keping ketika menghantam pedangku.

"Bagaimana mungkin?!"

Wanita itu terkejut luar biasa ketika serangannya aku patahkan. Tak menunggu lama aku langsung melesat kearahnya lalu menebasnya dengan pedangku

"Ughk!"

Sepersekian detik aku pun memukulnya dengan tangan kiriku membuat wanita itu terhempas cukup jauh. Saat itu juga aku tidak memberikan celah sama sekali

Aku melesat kearah dimana wanita itu tadi terhempas dan bersiap memberikannya serangan akhir. Karena bagiku menghabisi lawanku dalam pertempuran adalah cara terbaik daripada membiarkannya terluka

Saat wanita itu melihatku sudah di depannya dengan pedang bersinar berwarna perak siap menebasnya, ia menutup matanya.

Hingga

"Uagh!"

Aku terlempar oleh kekuatan aneh yang aku tak ketahui darimana.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku berdiri dan menatap kearah wanita itu dan aku dapat melihat jika dia saat ini tidak sendirian.

"Kau mengecewakan sekali"

"Maafkan aku, Nagato. Hanya saja, dia sangat kuat"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu"

Mata kami berdua kemudian bertemu saat laki-laki berambut oranye itu melirikku dengan tajam, aku hanya bisa mengarahkan pedangku padanya.

"Sebaiknya, kita hentikan pertarungan ini. Jika anda memang tidak berniat untuk mencegat perjalanan kami"

"..."

Pria itu diam sejenak sebelum mengarahkan tangannya padaku.

"'Uzumaki Naruto. Jinchuriki, Nine Tail Fox"

Mataku menyipit saat ia memanggilku dengan sebutan itu lagi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"Sederhana, yaitu..."

Mataku melebar ketika tiba-tiba tubuhku ketarik kearah pria itu.

'Shit!'

Satu tangan pria itu mengeluarkan besi dan saat aku dicengkaraman pria itu, kakiku ditusuk besi itu.

"Argh! Fuck!"

Aku menghajar wajah pria itu namun ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Kau kuat, aku akui itu"

Tusukan besi lainnya mengenai kakiku dan spontan aku bisa merasakan jika energi dari besi itu berusaha mengikatku.

Dengan posisi masih dicengkaraman pria itu aku memfokuskan kekuatanku pada tanganku sekali lagi.

"Jangan bercanda padaku!"

Kali ini pukulanku cukup kuat bahkan membuatnya melepaskan cengkramannya. Hanya saja aku masih tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali karena kedua besi ini yang menusuk kakiku.

"Hump... Kau tidak akan bisa melepaskan itu, Jinchuriki"

Yang benar saja, aku sedikitpun tidak bisa menggerakkan besi ini sejengkalpun. Bahkan setiap kali aku berusaha untuk melepaskan besi ini, justru besi ini semakin dalam masuk ke tubuhku menyebabkan rasa sakitku semakin bertambah kuat.

Saat pria itu berada di depanku aku bisa melihat kedua bola matanya yang berbentuk aneh itu.

"Aku akan membutuhkanmu untuk perdamaian yang kuimpikan"

Tiba-tiba saja sesosok patung misterius muncul dibelakang pria itu dan saat itu juga aku bisa merasakan jika aku tidak bergerak sekarang, nyawaku bisa terancam.

"Fufufufu... Sangat menarik sekali"

Aku melebarkan mata ketika tiba-tiba saja Silvia berada disebelahku dan pria itu.

"Menggunakan penjaga neraka sebagai kekuatan untuk menyimpan nyawa manusia dan menggunakannya sebagai sumber kekuatan yang tiada batasnya"

"Fufufufu... BETAPA HEBAT SEKALI ITU"

Silvia tertawa namun auranya mengatakan sebaliknya.

"Sangat luar biasa!"

Aku semakin terkejut bahkan pria di depanku ikut terkejut ketika Silvi menyentuh patung itu dan patung itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa?!"

Perempuan itu terkejut luar biasa ketika Silvia dengan mudah menghancurkan benda itu.

"Ara-ara... Sangat menyebalkan sekali kau ini"

Tubuh Silvia diselimuti bayangan hitam yang membentuk ratusan tangan-tangan hitam.

Pria itu langsung melompat menjauh dariku ketika bayangan hitam itu menyerangnya. Banyak dari bayangan itu menghilang seketika saat beberapa inchi darinya

"Aku disini, Neko-chan"

Pria itu langsung berbalik ketika sebuah suara datang dari belakangnya dan ketika ia menggunakan kekuatannya ternyata tidak ada siapapun

"Darkness Eater"

Silvia muncul dari bayangan hitam dibawah kaki pria itu dan menariknya kedalam.

"Kenapa?!"

Silvia tertawa gelap

"Percuma saja, kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu..."

"... Mau tahu kenapa?"

Saat tubuh pria itu sudah tenggelam separuh, Silvia berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman gelap.

"Karena Eternal Darkness milikku tidak terbuat dari Chakra yang menyedihkan seperti kalian"

"NAGATO!"

Pria itu langsung ditelan kegelapan tak lama wanita itu menyerang Silvia sambil berusaha menyelamatkan pria itu.

"Beraninya kau!"

Ia menyerang Silvia bertubi-tubi dengan kekuatan kertas anehnya namun karena luka dari pertarungan sebelumnya, pergerakan wanita itu sedikit lambat.

"Ka..ka..ka... Kau sangat menyedihkan sekali. Kalian sebut diri kalian sebagai, Akatsuki? Ninja S Rank?"

"Kakakakakaka! Biar kutunjukkan padamu apa itu kekuatan sesungguhnya"

Bayangan hitam langsung menyebar disemua sudut tower dan betapa mengejutkanku ketika bayangan hitam itu membentuk ribuan tangan yang menyerang wanita itu.

"Aku... Aku tidak akan kalah darimu!"

Ucap wanita itu saat ribuan bayangan hitam menyerangnya.

"Fufu... Aku sebenarnya sangat suka sekali mencari makanan yang enak. Tapi..."

Aura gelap Silvia semakin mengental bahkan wanita itu sampai gemetar ketika melihat wajah Silvia.

"... Aku paling benci ketika diremehkan"

"Kyah"

Bayangan hitam berhasil memukul Wanita itu hingga menghantam tower bahkan sangkin kerasnya benturan yang diakibatkan oleh serangan dari Silvia tower itu sampai runtuh.

"Fufufu... Makanan yang lezat sekali"

Silvia mendekat kearah wanita itu yang pingsan dan dalam hitungan detik bayangan hitam menyelimuti tubuh wanita itu dan menelannya secara perlahan.

"Tunggu!"

Kami berdua mendengar sebuah suara yang menghentikan Silvia dari menelan wanita itu kedalam bayangan hitam.

Jujur, aku sedikitpun tidak peduli apakah wanita ini akan mati atau tidak saat ditelan bayangan hitam ini sepenuhnya. Apa yang aku pedulikan adalah, jangan pernah membuat Silvia marah padaku.

Suara itu kemudian dapat aku ketahui milik siapa saat sebuah tower kemudian hancur menjadi kertas-kertas kecil.

Aku dan Silvia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan kondisi menyedihkan yanh dimana banyak besi-besi dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Fufufu... Sangat menarik sekali, walaupun aku tidak bisa melihatmu. Tapi aku bisa tahu kalau kau sangat menarik"

Kami berdua kemudian diam sejenak menunggu pria itu menjawab.

"Aku, Nagato. Ketua organisasi Akatsuki"

'Oh?' Aku menaikkan satu alisku.

"Ara? Lantas apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Pria bernama Nagato itu menatap kami

"Kumohon jangan lukai dia. Kalian bisa melakukan apapun padaku, tapi jangan dia"

"Kakaka... Apa yang membuatmu bisa memerintahku seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak memerintah, aku hanya memohon"

"Fufufufu... Lantas, apa kau mau menggantikannya?"

"... Jika itu yang kau minta, Ya"

"kakakakakaka! Kalian sangat menarik. Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kami pergi dari sini"

Pria bernama Nagato langsung terdiam saat kami berdua berjalan menjauh setelah mengeluarkan Wanita bernama Konan itu dari bayangan.

"Kenapa kau dengan mudah melepaskan kami?"

Silvia tersenyum gelap.

"Karena kau sudah cukup baik memberikanku bonekamu sebagai makananku. Maka aku tidak membutuhkan kalian"

"Dan juga. Jangan kalian berani lagi mengganggu Ruto. Atau jika tidak, aku akan menghabisi kalian semua"

Ancam Silvia dengan nada gelap.

Kami berdua pergi dari situ meninggalkan Nagato yang menyaksikan kami menjauh.

Sesaat setelah mereka berdua pergi, Nagato menatap kearah Konan yang pingsan dengan menyesal.

"Maafkan aku, Tapi mereka sangat berbahaya"

Selama ia hidup, Nagato baru pertama kali ini menghadapi seseorang yang bahkan bisa membuat kekuatan seperti Rinnegan bagaikan permainan Anak-anak.

'Bagaimana caraku menangkap Kyuubi jika lawan kami bahkan lebih kuat dariku'

* * *

Keesokan harinya, desa mendapat kabar bahwa markas bandit hancur diserbu oleh dua orang yang sangat kuat. Rumor itu langsung menyebar sangat cepat sekali bahkan menjadi topik pembicaraan di desa.

Saat ini, Aku ditawari oleh Ford-san untuk menempah senjata bersama-sama. Tentu saja aku menerima tawaran itu dengan baik dan kami pun menghabiskan waktu menempah sebilah pedang yang terbaik

Pedang yang akan kami buat dinamai oleh Ford-san sebagai pedang Excalibur, sebuah pedang yang menurut legenda di planet bumi tempat aku tinggal dulu merupakan sebuah pedang terkuat yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang terpilih

Aku dan Ford-san terus menempah dengan sangat sabar hingga kami sampai pada tahap akhir pembuatan pedang itu

"Baiklah, sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah kekuatan batin"

ucapnya sambil menatapku dengan serius.

"Kekuatan batin?"

"Itu benar, Pedang ini aku namakan Excalibur karena pedang ini adalah pedang spesial yang hanya digunakan kepada satu orang saja"

Ford-san masih menatapku dan aku langsung memahami apa maksudnya.

"Kenapa menurutmu aku pantas untuk pedang ini, Ford-san? Bukankah kita bertemu belum lama? Aku tak yakin aku bisa memenuhi ekspektasimu"

Ucapku dengan jujur dan itu membuat senyuman di wajah tuanya itu semakin melebar.

"Kau tahu nak, Seorang Blacksmith selalu memilih para pelanggannya. Jika mereka menemukan kecocokan, maka Blacksmith apapaun akan rela melakukan yang diperintahkan pelanggannya"

Ford-san kemudia menepuk bahuku

"Aku tahu kalau kau pasti dapat memenuhi harapanku dan itu kau buktikan dengan bagaimana sikapmu pada panti asuhan itu"

"Aku yakin, kalau kau adalah orang yang baik. Jadi..."

Ford-san kemudian mengambil pedang itu yang hampir sempurna dan menyerahkannya padaku.

"... Tunjukkan padaku seberapa kuatnya tekatmu dalam bertarung dan bagaimana caramu menjalani hidup"

Mendengar perkataannya aku langsung mengambil pedang itu sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalaku sedikit.

"Terima kasih atas kepercayaanmu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu"

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu, nak"

Sesaat setelah kami selesai berbincang, Ford-san mengajakku kesuatu tempat yang tak jauh dari desa.

15 menit berjalan kami sampai disebuah mata air. Disana aku disuruh oleh Ford-san untuk meminum air itu untuk membangunkan sisi lainku agar aku bisa menaklukkan diriku yang lain.

"Ingat ini nak, Kekuatan semata tak bisa mengalahkannya. Kau harus bisa meyakinkan sisimu yang lain dengan keyakinanmu, dengan begitu kau bisa mengalahkannya"

Peringat Ford-san padaku sebelum aku meminum air dari mata air itu.

"Baik, aku mengerti"

Aku langsung meminum air itu dan tak lama aku merasa tubuhku bagaikan terbakar.

Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menahan rasa sakit hingga tak lama aku tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhku.

...

...

...

...

"Ugh... Dimana aku?"

Aku terbangun disebuah lorong gelap yang aku sendiri tak tahu dimana ini

'Hal terakhir ku ingat, aku setelah meminum air itu, tubuhku rasanya terbakar dan aku pingsan...'

"Apakah ini alam bawah sadar?"

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong gelap ini. Saat aku menatap kearah lantai lorong aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku yang dimana aku terlihat seperti diriku yang dulu saat berusia akhir 30an

'Apa fisikku kembali lagi seperti dulu dialam bawah sadar?'

Aku bisa merasakan jika kekuatan dan tubuhku semuanya sama persis saat aku masih berada di bumi.

"Jika begitu. Kurasa aku bisa dengan mudah mengalahkan sisi lainku yang mungkin adalah kesadaran kedua dari tubuh anak ini"

Aku berjalan-jalan sekitar 10 menit menyusuri lorong ini hingga tak lama aku menemukan sebuah gerbang besar.

'Gerbang apa ini?'

Aku memasuki gerbang itu yang nampaknya ini merupakan sebuah kandang. Di dalam aku tidak melihat apapun kecuali kegelapan.

"Manusia"

Aku mendengar sebuah suara tajam dari dalam.

Aku berusaha mencari siapa yang berbicara itu hingga selang beberapa detik aku melihat sepasang mata merah tajam menatapku.

Ruangan gelap langsung disinari cahaya redup dan aku bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa disana.

"Apa yang kau inginkan disini, Manusia Rendahan"

Dia adalah sosok manusia dengan sepasang telinga rubah berwarna putih sama seperti rambutnya, mengenakan pakaian terdiri dari kemeja dilapis oleh jaket biru tua dan celana pendek.

Sekilas penampilan dia terlihat sangat cantik sekali untuk seorang perempuan. Namun melihat pedang yang terpasang dipinggangnya aku harus ekstra Berhati-hati jika aku tidak mau mendapat masalah dalam bernegoisasi.

"Ehm... Sebelumnya maaf, tapi bisa beritahukan aku. Siapa anda?"

Sosok itu tidak menjawab seketika, ia tetap diam hingga aku merasakan sebuah bahaya yang datang.

"Beraninya kau, Beraninya kau tidak tahu siapa aku!"

Sosok itu menarik pedangnya dan mengarahkannya kearahku. Pedang berlapis energi biru itu sangatlah indah dimataku namun aku tahu jika wanita ini tidak menarik pedangnya hanya untuk mengintimidasiku.

*Slash

Wanita itu melesat kearahku dengan sebuah tebasan yang ia arahkan ke tubuhku yang tak terlindungi.

"Ugh!... Kau nampaknya tidak suka berbincang ya, nona"

"Tutup Mulutmu!"

Wanita itu sangat marah, bahkan aku bisa melihat dimatanya yang menunjukkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam padaku.

Aku berusaha menghindari setiap serangannya hingga aku menemukan momentum dimana wanita itu membuat sedikit celah

Dengan mengandalkan kemampuanku, aku menarik pedangnya sesaat setelah wanita itu gagal menebas leherku.

"Maafkan aku, Nona"

Aku menendangnya sesaat setelah merebut pedangnya, wanita itu terlempar akibat tendanganku.

"Ugh?!"

Aku merasakan seluruh kekuatanku dihisap oleh pedang ini.

'Apa ini tipe pedang yang menggunakan kekuatan pemiliknya?!'

Aku langsung merasakan bahaya dan dengan sigap aku menghentikan sebuah serangan frontal yang akan mengenai wajahku.

"Manusia rendahan! Aku akan menghabisi mu dan mendapatkan kembali kebebasanku!"

Kekuatan dari gadis ini tidak main-main, aku bahkan harus mengeluarkan semua kemampuanku untuk menahan kekuatannya.

"Apa yang salahku sampai kau membenciku seperti itu?"

Saat gadis itu mundur, tubuhnya dilapisi energi putih dan seketika energi itu melapisi seluruh tubuhnya membentuk seperti semacam baju bahkan pedangnya yang ia pakai pun ikut dilapisi energi putih yang sangat intens.

'Warna itu, Jangan bilang!'

Aku menyadari sesuatu dari melihat penampilannya.

Telinga rubah, ekor rubah dan aura yang kental akan kebencian. Ya, itu tidak salah lagi jika dia itu adalah

"The Silver Fox, Kurama the Nine Tails"

Ucapku dengan pelan saat melihat penampilannya

"Jangan kau berani menyebutku seperti itu! Manusia!"

Sosok perempuan itu melesat kearahku dengan kecepatan tinggi. Melihat ancaman yang sangat berbahaya aku tidak punya pilihan selain mengeluarkan semua kekuatan ku yang sebenarnya

"Saint Swordsman"

*Denting

Dua pedang saling berlaga dengan suara yang sangat berisik. Hal itu terus terjadi beberapa kali dan ketika keduanya saling menjauh, Kurama dengan wajah penuh kebencian kembali melesat kearahnya

"Kalian manusia adalah makhluk yang serakah! Kalian selalu menindas kami tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali!"

Ruto berusaha semaksimal mungkin menghentikan setiap serangan atau paling tidak menghindari setiap serangan yang datang.

'Ini gawat! Aku tidak bisa menemukan celah darinya!'

"Matilah kau manusia!"

*Denting

"Apa yang membuatmu sebenci itu pada Manusia!"

"Kau ingin tahu! Kalian manusia berulang kali menipuku untuk menjadi senjata dan akhirnya kalian akan selalu menyalahkan semua masalah padaku hanya karena aku berbeda dari kalian!"

"MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

Dimata Ruto, ia melihat Kurama bagaikan seorang anak yang dikhianati oleh seseorang yang sangat ia percaya. Sebagai orang yang dewasa, ia berpikir jika sebenarnya Kurama ini adalah anak yang baik.

"Jadi yang kau inginkan hanyalah keluar darisini?"

Ucapnya sambil menyerang balik Kurama.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan MANUSIA!"

Kurama membalas dengan tebasan lainnya dan Ruto dengan cepat menjauh darinya

"Aku bilang, apakah dengan kau pergi darisini. Kau bisa menghentikan kebencianmu pada kami, ras manusia?"

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan kalian MANUSIA!"

Ruto kemudian berjalan mendekat kearahnya

"Apa yang kau lakukan manusia!"

Ruto saat sampai di depan Kurama yang siap menyerangnya, ia langsung berlutut di depan Kurama.

"Jika kebencianmu dengan manusia sebegitu besarnya. Maka kau bisa mengambil nyawaku sebagai permintaan maaf dariku perwakilan manusia"

"Apa yang berusaha kau lakukan manusia! Apa kau berusaha menipuku!"

Bentaknya pada Ruto, seketika matanya melebar ketika Ruto mengambil pedang itu dan menyerahkannya pada Kurama.

"Aku tidak bercanda, kau bisa memotong leherku saat ini jika kau memang membenciku dan membenci semua manusia"

"Hanya saja, aku tidak akan bisa tinggal diam menyaksikan seorang remaja yang menangis"

Ucapnya dengan senyuman saat melihat wajah Kurama yang menunjukkan kebencian.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak menangis!"

"Kau berbohong, Aku tahu jika kau kesepian disini dan aku tahu jika kesunyian ini membuatmu bisa gila. Hanya saja"

Ruto berdiri sejenak lalu mendekat kearah Kurama.

*Pat

"Bukankah kau justru terlihat seperti seorang anak yang baik?"

Ruto mengelus kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana untuk meminta maaf padamu karena membuatmu merasakan tempat yang menyedihkan seperti ini, sebagai permintaan maafku. Bagaimana jika aku membebaskanmu?"

"Jangan berusaha menipuku! Kalian semua sama saja!"

Kurama memberontak, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya lalu dengan semua kekuatanku yang ada aku mengalirkan energiku ke pedang ini

"Sword Destroyer"

Aku menebas gerbang itu dengan satu tangan dan itu langsung menghancurkan gerbang tanpa ada kesulitan sama sekali. Sosok bernama Kurama langsung terdiam dengan wajah shock

"Gerbang sealing itu dibuat oleh kekuatan bernama Chakra yang dialirkan langsung oleh pendahuluku. Dengan menggunakan kekuatan yang memiliki energi yang berlawanan maka gerbang itu akan hancur bagaikan kaca karena energi chakra dan energi murni bagaikan dua kutub magnet yang sama didekatkan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat"

Melihat gerbang yang dihancurkan itu, Kurama hanya bisa menatap tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

"Aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menutupi dosaku padamu, tapi setidaknya aku yakin dengan ini aku bisa membayar sedikit dari dosa yang ada. Kuharap kau bisa memaafkan ku dan pendahuluku"

Ruto kembali mengelus kepala Kurama dengan lembut.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi jika aku pergi?!"

Bentaknya padaku dan dari tatapannya aku tahu jika anak ini memanglah anak yang baik.

"Mungkin aku akan mati, benarkan?"

"Jadi kenapa..."

Aku tersenyum

"Mungkin karena inilah kesempatan keduaku"

"Aku yakin kau tahu siapa sebenarnya aku hanya dari penampilanku, bukan? Aku dulu adalah orang yang arogan dan selalu berpikir mengenai semua tidak ada yang salah hingga akhirnya aku dihadapkan kenyataan yang dimana kearogananku justru menjadi senjata yang menggerogoti hatiku"

"Dengan diberikannya aku kesempatan kedua untuk menjalani hidup dengan baik, aku sudah cukup bersyukur sekali. Dan disini aku bisa mengerti kesempatan keduaku ada dimana batasnya"

Ruto berlutut di depan Kurama sambil tersenyum layaknya sedang berbicara pada anak perempuannya.

"Kau adalah anak yang baik, aku yakin kau bisa hidup dengan normal jika sedikit berhati-hati"

Kurama hanya diam melihat lansung kearah mata Ruto berusaha melihat apakah ia berbohong atau tidak, namun untuk orang seumur Ruto yang sudah diatas 30an sangatlah sulit untuknya dapat berbohong pada anak yang kelihatannya dibawah dari umurnya.

Kurama sedikt bergetar saat berjalan keluar dan sesekali ia melihat kearah belakang melihat apakah Ruto berusaha mencegahnya atau tidak.

Namun Ruto hanya berdiri disana melihatnya pergi.

"Jika kau ragu, mari aku tuntun keluar"

Ruto berlari memegang tangan Kurama membawanya keluar darisini.

"eh?!"

'Mungkin ini adalah akhir perjalananku, tapi aku yakin jika pemilik tubuh ini tidak akan keberatan jika aku mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku dapat merasakan jika sebuah energi sangat besar dipaksa keluar dari tubuhku, namun jika itu adalah bayaran yang harus aku rasakan untuk membebaskan seseorang dari penjara menyedihkan ini maka aku bersedia mengalaminya.

Saat aku membuka mata, hal pertama yang kulihat bukanlah tempat yang tadi melainkan sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi cahaya.

"Oh, aku mengerti sekarang. Aku sudah mati ya?"

Aku mengusap kepalaku karena aku sudah memahami apa yang terjadi padaku, atau setidaknya begitu yang aku pikirkan

"Dan siapa anda, kalau saya boleh tahu?"

Di depanku terdapat seorang pria mungkin diusia 20an dengan rambut blond. Perasaanku aku pernah melihat dia disuatu tempat, tapi dimana?

"Tidak pernah kusangka jika seseorang yang menendalikan tubuh putraku adalah seseorang yang jauh lebih tua dariku ya"

Ucapnya dengan santai

"Oho? Berarti kau adalah..."

"Benar, walaupun aku tidak mengharapkan untuk dapat terpanggil secepat ini"

"Perkenalkan, Saya Minato. Namikaze Minato"

"Mungkin ini giliranku ya? Perkenalkan, saya Gilbert H. Alcott. Seperti yang kau ketahui, aku mengendalikan tubuh ini tanpa sepengatuhanku"

"Ya, Aku tahu itu"

"Jadi, Namikaze Minato. Bisakah kita berbincang sejenak? Aku punya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan padamu"

Minato tersenyum padaku dan mempersilahkanku untuk duduk.

Saat ini hanya ada dua orang dewasa yang berdiskusi mengenai masalah yang ada. Minato tersenyum kaku karena tatapan dari Gilbert membuatnya tertekan

"Uhm... Gilbert-san, Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan padaku?"

"Jika jujur kukatakan sebenarnya saat ini aku ingin menghajarmu sebagai pembukaan"

"E..eh.? Itu sangat menyulitkan sekali"

"Sekarang, Aku hanya ingin tahu mengenai alasanmu mengapa kau mengurung anak seperti Kurama kedalam tubuh bocah tak tahu menahu soal itu? Apa kau tahu konsekuensi sosial yang dialami anak ini"

Minato menatap Gilbert dengan terkejut ketika menyebut rubah itu sebagai "anak"

"Apa kau benar-benar mengatakan hal itu..."

Gilbert melirik Minato dengan tajam

"Apa kau berusaha mengatakan padaku jika 'dia' tidak memiliki hak untuk dianggap sebagai manusia? Kau memang menyedihkan sekali"

"Bu..Bukan itu maksud saya..."

"Dengar anak muda. Aku tahu aku mungkin tidak pantas mengatakan ini padamu, tapi ingatlah. Setiap makhluk didunia ini selalu memiliki hak hidup bebas atas nyawa mereka dan 'Kau' mengurung anak seperti dia hanya karena kesalahan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu"

"Kau sangat menyedihkan sebagai orang tua"

Minato menundukkan kepala dengan menyesal setelah di katakan menyedihkan oleh Gilbert

"Sekarang, aku ingin mendengarkan alasanmu mengapa melakukan itu"

Minato diam sejenak sebelum berbicara menjelaskan mengenai situasi yang ia alami saat itu. Permasalahan dimulai ketika usia bocah ini menginjak 3 tahun dan masa itu amukan rubah di desa tak dapat dihentikan karena terdapat sesosok pria yang mengendalikan makhluk itu

Pertarungannya dengan pria itu membuatnya terluka parah dan ia tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk meredam amukan makhluk itu. Minato dengan harapan naif ia terpaksa mengunci rubah itu kedalam tubuh anaknya dengan segala kemampuannya dan ia pun meninggal setelah melakukan ritual itu.

"Baiklah, sedikit banyaknya aku mengerti situasimu"

Minato tetap diam

"Sekarang apa yang akan terjadi? Seperti yang kau ketahui Minato, anak itu sudah keluar dari tubuh putramu dan kesadaran putramu masih tidak kembali ke tubuh aslinya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"..."

"Perlu kau ketahui juga, Jika aku sangat ragu jika anakmu ingin kembali lagi ke tubuh ini setelah apa yang terjadi padanya saat dia anak-anak. Jadi, aku ingin mendengarkan apa yang akan kau putuskan sebagai orang tua dari anak ini. Jujur, aku sedikitpun tidak berniat mengambil alih kesadaran anakmu dan jika kalau ia ingin kembali lagi, aku dengan senang hati mengembalikannya"

Minato tak bersuara bahkan wajahnya menunjukkan penyesalan yang amat mendalam.

"Mengenai itu... Aku tidak tahu, Aku hanya berharap jika putraku dapat kembali lagi... Tapi..."

Gilbert tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Minato pelan.

"Aku tahu kalau terkadang keputusan sulit wajib diambil oleh seorang pemimpin untuk warganya. Jika kau menggunakan alasan itu untuk melakukan hal itu pada putramu sendiri, aku yakin dia pasti akan memaafkanmu. Dan sebagai jaminan kalau kau bisa menemui putramu lagi..."

Gilbert mengalirkan energi sucinya kepada Minato

"... Aku memberikanmu kekuatanku agar energimu dapat tersimpan dialam bawah sadar ini dan saatnya tiba dimana Putramu kembali lagi, kau bisa menemuinya dan bicara padanya secara langsung"

Gilbert masih dapat melihat jejak kesedihan dan rasa malu di wajah Minato.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya untuk menanggung beban antara menjadi orang tua dan pemimpin disaat yang sama, tapi aku percaya kalau kau memutuskan hal yang paling benar dikeadaan seperti itu"

Minato menatap kearah Gilbert dengan senyuman "Terima kaaih banyak untuk nasihatnya. Sampai saat itu tiba, tolong jaga tubuh Putraku dengan baik. Gilbert-san"

"Baiklah, aku terima permintaan mu"

Cahaya yang menyinari tempat ini mulai meredup dan Gilbert mulai merasakan jika kesadarannya pun diambil dari tempat ini.

Perlahan aku bisa merasakan sebuah kehangatan dan sedikit demi sedikit aku berusaha membuka mataku

Sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan menyinari mataku.

Aku berusaha untuk menyesuaikan mataku sejenak sebelum aku membuka mataku sepenuhnya.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah pepohonan.

"Uhrk... Aku masih hidup?"

Aku berusaha bangun namun tubuhku terasa sangat berat sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku berusaha melihat kearah tubuhku dan saat itu juga aku sedikit kaget ketika melihat sosok asing diatas tubuhku.

'Eh? Bagaimana bisa?'

Aku mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu dan itu membuatku langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini.

"Hei, Mau sampai kapan kau tertidur?"

Ucapku pada perempuan yang tidur diatasku.

Dia adalah sosok Perempuan dengan sepasang telinga rubah berwarna perak warna yang sama dengan rambutnya.

"Ugh"

Ia perlahan terbangun dan ketika matanya bertemu denganku perempuan itu langsung membekupku.

"Akhirnya kau sadar Master!"

'Eh?'

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat gadis ini tiba-tiba memanggil ku dengan sebutan Master dan apa yang aku lebih tidak mengerti adalah mengapa dia memelukku seperti ini?

* * *

Sementara itu jauh di Barat, sekelompok anak muda berhadapan dengan kelompok ninja dari desa lain.

Pertarungan diantara mereka semakin sengit ketika jumlah lawan jauh lebih besar dari jumlah mereka yang hanya berempat.

"Sensei apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Ucap salah satu shinobi dengan rambut merah muda pada seorang Perempuan dengan rambut putih menenakan baju zirah ringan serta pedang cukup besar ditangannya.

"Tch... Kalian semua mundur!"

Perempuan dengan rambut merah muda dan dua laki-laki lainnya ikut mundur ketika perempuan itu akan melakukan sesuatu.

"Hyaaah!"

Energi yang terkumpul di pedangnya langsung ia tebaskan ke arah kumpulan musuh yang akan melesat kearahnya dan spontan ledakan besar langsung menghantam musuh itu.

Semua musuh yang tadi akan menyerang mereka langsung terhempas dan mereka semua pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Anak-anak apa kalian baik-baik saja?!"

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"Kami baik-baik saja, Hanarita-sensei"

"Syukurlah"

Hyuuga Hanarita, 23 tahun. Ia sekarang berprofesi sebagai Instruktur dari tim Shinobi yang terdiri dari Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, dan Sai.

Mereka menjalankan misi investigasi mengenai dana gelap yang mengalir ke sebuah desa yang bernama Nami no Kuni, dugaan sementara adalah keterlibatan praktek cuci uang dan korupsi dari desa Konohagakure dan uang tersebut diyakini disembunyikan disana dengan dalih pembangunan jembatan.

Pembangunan jembatan ini yang diharapkan selesai namun mangkrak selama 3 tahun karena korupsi dan premanisme yang tak kunjung mendapat perhatian.

"Tapi, kita beruntung yang kita hadapi tak lebih dari sekedar preman bodoh yang mengaku sebagai shinobi"

Keluh Hanarita ketika menatap kearah para preman yang pingsan.

"Sensei! Anda sangat hebat!"

Puji Sakura padanya, Hanarita membalas dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Itu biasa saja, yang terpenting kalian semua aman"

Sasuke tidak menganggap apapun menarik dan ia tetap bersikap cuek.

"Kau tahu, terkadang sikapmu itu membuatku kesal"

Ucap Hanarita dengan sedikit berkedut pada Sasuke yang masih tidak peduli bahkan untuk tim nya sendiri.

"Aku tidak tertarik sedikitpun dengan pertunjukan kecilmu, Sensei"

"Ara?"

Hanarita tersenyum geli melihat sikap Sasuke padanya.

"Ara-Ara? Apa kau bersikap sok acuh tapi kau peduli padaku ya? Ara... Sensei sangat tersentuh sekali"

Hanarita memeluk Sasuke dari belakangnya dengan erat sambil menyentuh pipinya dengan tawa.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Protesnya ketika apa yang ia lakukan terlalu mengganggu baginya.

Waktu berjalan dengan normal, saat tim melewati beberapa tempat di kawasan jembatan mereka dihadapkan pemandangan bahan bangunan yang terabaikan.

'Mungkin penyebab pembangunan terhenti karena figur penguasa korup disini?'

Pikir Hanarita saat menyaksikan dengan teliti.

"Hmp... Nampaknya para bandit disini tak mengerti arti menyerah"

Ucap Sasuke dengan arogan ketika melihat sekumpulan bandit di kejauhan.

"Sebaiknya kita abaikan saja mereka, kita hanya mengobservasi wilayah sebelum pergi dari sini"

Tegur Hanarita pada Sasuke yang ingin bersikap sembrono.

"Pertama kita harus mencari dimana lokasi pria bernama Gato sebelum investigasi kita mulai"

"Sensei, Apakah anda yakin jika kita menemukan keberadaan Gato dapat membawa kita ke solusi permasalahan mengenai praktik cuci uang?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi kuharap bisa. Sai"

"Baik, saya mengerti"

Sai mengeluarkan tekniknya dan seperti biasa ia melakukan scout disekitar area dari udara.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kau dan Sasuke mencari tempat untuk kita beristirahat sementara aku akan berkeliling sejenak, memastikan para bandit tidak akan macam-macam dengan kita"

"Hai!"

Hanarita berjalan sendirian diatas jembatan sambil sesekali mengawasi sekitarnya.

"Keluarlah, aku tahu kau disini"

Tak lama Hanarita mengatakan itu, kabut tipis mulai terbentuk.

"Tak aku sangka akan ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kami secepat ini"

Dari dalam kabut dua sosok menampakkan diri. Mereka adalah seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar dengan perban menutupi wajahnya dan satu laki adalah sesosok tak ia ketahui mengenakan masker.

"Dari headband kalian, Kalian dari Mizugakure?"

"Mantan shinobi Mizugakure, dan Apa yang kalian inginkan disini, Shinobi Konohagakure?"

"Dari penampilan mu, kau sepertinya Zabuza dan partnermu itu dari klan pengendali es, Haku."

Pria bernama Zabuza itu melirik ke Hanarita dengan tertarik.

"Tidak kusangka jika nama kami dapat tersebar semudah itu"

"Tentu saja karena kalian berdua adalah pembunuh yang paling dicari"

Balas Hanarita dengan tajam.

"Dan kau akan menjadi yang kesekian dari para korbanku!"

Zabuza melesat kearah Hanarita, Hanarita hanya diam disana sesaat sebelum serangan Zabuza mengenai dirinya ia mengayunkan pedangnya.

*Slash

Mata Zabuza melebar ketika pedangnya tidak menyentuh Hanarita melainkan

*Jleb

Pedangnya terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan salah satu ujung pedang besar Zabuza menancap di jembatan.

"Apa itu saja kemampuanmu?"

Ucap Hanarita dengan seringai lebar. Zabuza terdiam dengan shock ketika mengetahui lawannya

"Ka...Kau... Pedang itu!... Aku pernah mendengar seorang shinobi yang tidak menggunakan kemampuan chakra sebagai kekuatan utama dan dia adalah salah satu pengguna kekuatan suci terkuat diseluruh daratan Shinobi..."

"... Kau pasti, Hyuuga Hanarita-sama"

Ucap Zabuza dengan gemetar ketika menyebut nama lengkap Hanarita.

"Zabuza-sama"

Rekan Zabuza yang sejak tadi diam mulai bergerak dengan menyerang Hanarita dengan teknik es nya.

"Tunggu Haku!"

Namun terlambat, Haku sudah melapis tubuh Hanarita dengan kubah es.

Tak lama kubah es itu langsung hancur berkeping-keping.

"Jika itu permintaan mu.."

Hanarita melesat kearah Haku dan mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Lonjakan energi itu langsung megarah kearahnya dan Haku langsung terhempas akibat serangan itu.

"Divine Sword dari Konohagakure, tak kusangka jika aku bisa melihat kekuatan kecilnya di depan mataku"

Hanarita mengarahkan pedangnya ke Zabuza yang terdiam disana.

"Sekarang, apakah kau masih mau melawan atau kita bicara dengan baik-baik disini?"

Melihat Zabuza duduk diam disitu, Hanarita menurunkan pedangnya sambil meliriknya dengan tajam.

"Sekarang, beritahu aku. Dimana Gato berada"

"Baik, Kompleksnya berada di ujung jembatan dibalik hutan"

"Bagaimana dengan penjagaan disana?"

"Cukup ketat, Jika kau ingin menyerang langsung maka itu mustahil"

"Bagaimana jika menyelinap?"

"Cukup sulit, tapi bukan artinya mustahil"

Hanarita berpikir sejenak lalu ia tersenyum menyeringai pada Zabuza.

"Aku sangat benci menyelinap, bagaimana jika langsung saja menyapa hallo pada mereka?"

Hanarita pergi menjauh meninggalkan Zabuza yang merinding melihat seringai dari wanita terkuat itu.

'Aku beruntung untuk tidak melawannya'

Dalam perjalanan menuju lokasi markas Gato, Hanarita bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sakura mengawasi lokasi sekitar sementara Hanarita memastikan apakah rumah besar itu memang milik Gato atau bukan.

Sai dari Udara mengawasi lokasi sekaligus mencari dimana saja tempat persembunyian yang kemungkinan akan digunakan oleh musuh.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku cukup yakin kalau dia ada disini"

Ucap Hanarita dengan seringai lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menggenggam pedangnya dengan erat.

"Lima elemen, Aku memerintahkanmu untuk memberikanku kekuatan, untuk menghancurkan musuhku..."

"Hyaaah! Void Destroyer!"

Hanarita menebaskan pedangnya kearah mansion itu dan sontak itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam bagaikan orang bodoh ketika melihat kekuatan dahsyat itu.

Seketika mansion yang megah itu langsung rata dengan tanah akibat kekuatan itu.

"Haah... Itu sangat menyenangkan"

Ucapnya dengan senyuman, melihat kehancuran yang ditimbulkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam merinding melihat bagaimana mengerikannya Sensei mereka.

"Aku ragu jika ada yang selamat dari serangan ini"

Ucap Hanarita ketika berjalan ditengah puing-puing kehancuran.

Ia melihat beberapa orang yang terluka parah namun apa pedulinya pada mereka yang terluka seperti itu?

'Hm?'

Ia melihat sosok pria pendek dengan tubuh gemuk terbaring diantara puing-puing bangunan yang hancur.

'Ternyata ini dia, Gato?'

Hanarita mendekat kearah Gato yang sekarat

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Gato tak menjawab langsung, ia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum matanya menatap kearah Hanarita dengan memohon

"To...tolong jangan bu...bunuh aku"

"Hmm... Mungkin... Tidak"

*Slash

Gato pun terbunuh bersama dengan semua pengikutnya di mansion itu. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam tak berani bersuara ataupun berkata apapun pada Sensei mereka, karena menurut mereka Sensei mereka ini jauh lebih menakutkan dari semua hal.

* * *

Hai para pembaca-san,

Terima kasih untuk support nya ya. ^_^

Di chapter ini saya sangat bersemangat sekali ketika Ruto-san berhasil mengalahkan iblis bawah sadarnya dan Nampaknya Kyuu-chan sangat kawaii sekali ya ~

Sementara itu, Hanarita-sama kelihatannya memiliki masa lalu yang sangat kelam mengenai keberadaan Jinchuriki, saya tidak sabar menulis bagaimana pertemuan antara Ruto-san dan Hanarita-sama akan berlangsung.

Apa kalian juga menyimak mengenai pertarungan Silvia-san?

Waahhh saya sangat terkesan bagaimana bisa gadis polos dan lugu seperti dia akan sangat mengerikan sekali. Aduhai, saya sangat bersemangat mengenai chapter berikutnya bagaimana petualangan mereka akan berjalan


	4. Path of the Darkness

Hanarita menebaskan pedangnya kearah mansion itu dan sontak itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura terdiam bagaikan orang bodoh ketika melihat kekuatan dahsyat itu.

Seketika mansion yang megah itu langsung rata dengan tanah akibat kekuatan itu.

"Haah... Itu sangat menyenangkan"

Ucapnya dengan senyuman, melihat kehancuran yang ditimbulkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa terdiam merinding melihat bagaimana mengerikannya Sensei mereka.

"Aku ragu jika ada yang selamat dari serangan ini"

Ucap Hanarita ketika berjalan ditengah puing-puing kehancuran.

Ia melihat beberapa orang yang terluka parah namun apa pedulinya pada mereka yang terluka seperti itu?

'Hm?'

Ia melihat sosok pria pendek dengan tubuh gemuk terbaring diantara puing-puing bangunan yang hancur.

'Ternyata ini dia, Gato?'

Hanarita mendekat kearah Gato yang sekarat

"Ada kata-kata terakhir?"

Gato tak menjawab langsung, ia terbatuk beberapa kali sebelum matanya menatap kearah Hanarita dengan memohon

"To...tolong jangan bu...bunuh aku"

"Hmm... Mungkin... Tidak"

*Slash

Gato pun terbunuh bersama dengan semua pengikutnya di mansion itu. Sakura dan Sasuke hanya diam tak berani bersuara ataupun berkata apapun pada Sensei mereka, karena menurut mereka Sensei mereka ini jauh lebih menakutkan dari semua hal.

"Hm... Bagaimana caraku melaporkan masalah ini?"

Hanarita berdiri dipinggir sungai dengan segala macam pikiran memenuhi kepalanya.

Ia tidak mengharapkan jika semua pengikut Gato akan terbunuh dalam serangan itu. Jika semuanya mati dalam serangan, lantas bagaimana caranya bisa melaporkan semua kejadian menyangkut korupsi dan praktik cuci uang disini?

'Hah... Aku mungkin perlu banyak belajar mengenai cara menahan diri'

Hanarita kemudian berjalan kearah lain yang dimana timnya sudah menunggu.

Disana Sasuke seperti biasanya bersikap acuh tak acuh dibawah pohon dengan tangan terlipat di dadanya.

'Ara... Dia nampak imut sekali'

"Sensei!"

Sakura mulai merusak imajinasinya. Saat Hanarita mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sakura, Sakura menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang cukup menarik.

"Dimana kau menemukan ini, Sakura?"

"Di lemari yang hancur dekat puing-puing bangunan yang Sensei hancurkan"

'Kau tidak perlu mengatakan hal itu, Sakura-chan!'

Hanarita seperti sedang dihina oleh muridnya sendiri ketika mendengar nada retorik Sakura. Hanarita mulai mencari benda-benda yang masih bisa dijadikan barang bukti

Mereka berempat menemukan beberapa hal seperti dokumen yang disimpan dalam sebuah brangkas besi serta emas yang tercampur di puing-puing bangunan.

"Mungkin ini cukup?"

Hanarita menatap kearah tumpukan benda yang mereka temukan. Sakura kembali berpatroli sebentar bersama dengan Sasuke sebagai backup, sementara Sai, dia justru hilang entah kemana.

'Mungkin mereka masih membutuhkan banyak latihan lagi soal kekompakan tim'

Saat situasi menurut Hanarita sudah aman, mereka berkemas untuk kembali ke desa bersama dengan barang bukti serta tak lupa membereskan masalah yang ada disekitar

terutama yang berkaitan dengan jasad para bandit dan Gato.

'Kenapa harus aku yang menbereskan masalah Sensei?'

Keluh Sasuke ketika bekerja menggali lubang sedalam mungkin dengan Hanarita berdiri dibelakangnya bagaikan seorang majikan yang mengawasi budaknya.

"Ara? Apa yang kau lihat, Sasu-chan~"

Hanarita berkedip padanya dan itu langsung mendapat reaksi dingin darinya.

'Tcih!'

Sementara itu di desa Hujan, seorang remaja atau lebih tepatnya seorang pria cukup dewasa berdiri dengan seorang gadis remaja berdiri di depannya meliriknya dengan sangat tajam.

Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian Gothic Lolita dengan mata merah ruby tak memiliki cahaya apapun. Dari pandangan sekilas siapapun akan langsung menyadari jika gadis ini buta namun kenyataan berkata sebaliknya ketika gadis itu melirik kearah laki-laki yang sedang dipeluk oleh seorang gadis lain

"Baiklah, aku akan langsung bicara. Ruto-san, dia siapa?"

Nada Gadis itu terdengar bagaikan racun yang sangat mematikan ketika menatap gadis yang sedang memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Uhm... Ba...Bagaimana menjelaskannya... Dia ini..."

"kuu?... Dia ini siapa, Master?"

Mizuki Silvia, Gadis muda yang menjadi rekan Naruto atau yang disebut sebagai Ruto saat ini melirik kearah gadis yang sedang lengket bagaikan lem pada Ruto.

Ruto menghela nafas berat sejenak sebelum berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat gadis ini.

"Silvia, Perkenalkan. Gadis ini adalah Kurama. Salah satu dari makhluk legendaris Th..."

"The Silver Fox Kurama. Tidak kusangka aku akan melihat wujudmu secepat ini"

Silvia memberikan tatapan tajam pada gadis bernama Kurama yang memiliki ciri-ciri sesuai dengan nickname nya. Rambut perak dengan sepasang telinga rubah berwarna sama dengan rambutnya, mengenakan pakaian yang terdiri dari celana pendek serta baju kemeja putih dilapis oleh jaket panjang. Sekilas gadis bernama Kurama ini terlihat bagaikan remaja kosplay biasa, namun sepasang pedang yang berada dipinggangnya membuatnya justru seperti seorang ahli pedang yang sangat menawan.

"Dark Eater"

Sepersekian detik, tiba-tiba saja Silvia mengeluarkan kekuatan bayangan hitamnya. Kekuatan itu langsung diarahkan ke Ruto dan Kurama

"Sangat tidak sopan sekali"

Ucap Kurama dalam nada rendah.

"Yukihira"

Tubuh Kurama langsung diselimuti energi merah pekat. Semua serangan yang menyerangnya dan Ruto hancur berkeping-keping tak dapat menembus lapisan energi yang diciptakan oleh Kurama.

Ruto terkejut melihat penampilan Kurama yang berubah. Kurama saat ini dilapisi energi putih bagaikan salju yang turun saat musim dingin.

"Humf!... The Darkness Princess. Ternyata cerita dari pria tua itu adalah kebenaran"

Ucap Kurama dengan tajam ketika mengarahkan pedangnya pada Silvia.

"Ara? Kau sepertinya mengetahui sesuatu mengenai diriku ya?"

"Legenda mengenai ras kalian yang sangat keji bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dilupakan oleh waktu"

Silvia langsung memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kurama mengenai kalimatnya yang sangat menyinggungnya.

"Dan, apakah kau layak untuk mengatakan kami sebagai ras keji sementara kau yang terkenal sebagai makhluk buas?"

*Twich "Beraninya kau"

Kurama melesat kearah Silvia dengan kecepatan tinggi dengan pedang katana dilapisi energi yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

*Denting

"Heh... Kau masih lemah"

Silvia menyeringai lebar ketika pedang yang akan menebasnya justru tertahan dengan satu tangan Silvia.

Kurama menjauhkan dirinya dari Silvia secepat mungkin ketika instingnya memberikan sinyal bahaya.

"Souls Reaper"

Kurama menciptakan barier energi berwarna putih ketika dari atas kepalanya bayangan hitam kelam berusaha menyelimutinya.

*Tertawa

"Fufufufu... Sangat menarik sekali"

Ucap Silvia ketika menatap kearah Kurama yang berhasil menangkis serangannya menggunakan barier yang jauh lebih kuat.

*Denting

"Ara?"

Silvia menatap kesekelilingnya yang langsung berubah menjadi seperti sebuah kota yang dilapisi cahaya berwarna putih.

"City of Destruction"

Ruto melihat pemandangan ini hanya bisa terdiam tak bisa menutupi rasa terkejutnya melihat hal ini.

'Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar...'

'Jangan bilang!'

Ruto melirik ke Kurama yang masih dilapisi energi itu dan tak lama ia dapat melihat jika tubuh Kurama mulai mengalami perubahan yang aneh.

Energi yang melapisinya saat ini menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Kurama dan membentuk semacam jenis pakaian tempur.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu"

Ucap Kurama ketika membuka kedua matanya. Matanya yang mulanya berwarna kuning saat ini berubah menjadi sepasang mata dengan warna merah tajam bagaikan predator.

"Pedang Iblis, Predator"

Pedang katananya dilapisi energi yang sangat kuat sekali. Saat Kurama melesat kearah Silvia, Silvia hanya berdiri diam dan tersenyum.

"Menarik"

*Denting

Suara benturan pedang katana terdengar sangat keras. Kurama sedikit terkejut ketika yang menahan pedangnya adalah sesosok beruang boneka kecil.

"Darkness Eater"

"Tcih!"

Kurama melompat menjauh ketika boneka beruang itu akan menyerangnya dan yang benar saja, boneka itu mengeluarkan bayangan hitam jauh lebih banyak dari Silvia.

'Aku tidak percaya kalau mereka bisa sekuat ini'

Ucap Ruto ketika memperhatikan pertarungan dari kejauhan.

'Ini gawat, jika mereka seperti ini...'

Ruto melesat kearah mereka berdua yang masih bertarung dengan niat membunuh satu sama lain.

Saat keduanya akan menyerang dengan kekuatan penuh, mereka berdua langsung tersungkur akibat pukulan dari belakang.

"Ouh!"

"Kyah!"

"Kalian berdua..."

Keduanya menatap kearah Ruto yang melirik keduanya dengan tatapan kesal.

"... Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian tapi..."

"Attatata..."

"Ugh!"

Keduanya mengeluh sakit ketika telinga mereka ditarik oleh Ruto.

"... Jika kalian berkelahi seperti itu lagi, aku takkan segan-segan menghukum kalian. Mengerti"

"Uhm..."

"Uhm..."

Keduanya menganggukkan kepala.

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Kurama dapat tenang dan menerima jika dia harus berdamai dengan Silvia. Ruto sendiri terpaksa harus menjadi penengah diantara keduanya

Dari apa yang Ruto lihat keduanya memiliki masalah pribadi yang cukup panjang. Hanya saja bagaimana bisa?

Dari apa yang Ruto pikirkan, Kurama sudah disegel kedalam tubuh ini saat insiden mengamuknya Kurama di desa. Dari logika, setidaknya usia Silvia berusia tak lebih dari 4 tahun lantas bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki masalah pribadi?

'Apa mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan keluarga Silvia yang pernah ia bicarakan saat itu?'

Pikirnya sambil menatap langit malam.

'... Masih banyak hal yang tidak ku mengerti mengenai dunia ini, tapi setidaknya. Aku masih bisa hidup dengan caraku sendiri, mungkin sebuah berkah dari tuhan'

Ruto berjalan sejenak menyusuri sungai sambil menatap pantulan wajahnya yang tampak berubah. Ia terlihat seperti pria diakhir 20an dengan fitur wajah khas laki-laki dewasa

Secara fisik, tubuh ini seharusnya masih berusia 17 tahunan namun berdasarkan penjelasan Kurama siang tadi sesaat setelah pertarungan mereka berhasil ia hentikan.

Tubuh ini memiliki dua jiwa yang berbeda yang dimana Jiwa yang saat ini (Dirinya) lebih mendonimasi dibandingkan dengan jiwa satu lagi (Naruto)

Kurama berpendapat bahwa Jiwa pemilik tubuh asli ini saat ini sedang terkunci oleh suatu alasan yang tidak iq mengerti. Kurama juga bercerita padanya bahwa dulu sekali, sang pertapa pernah meramalkan suatu masa yang dimana akan ada 2 jiwa yang saling mendominasi untuk menyelamatkan umat dari kesesatan.

'Cukup absurd untuk dipikirkan secara logika'

"Apa ada yang mengganggumu, Ruto-san?"

Sebuah suara feminin menyapanya di tengah gelapnya malam.

Sesosok perempuan dengan rambut silver yang bersinar terang disinari bulan membuatnya bagaikan sebuah permata.

Sosok itu adalah Mizuki Silvia

"Silvia? Kenapa kau disini"

"Sangat tidak sopan sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan, Ruto-san"

Silvia dapat melihat dengan jelas jika ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Hanya saja Ruto tidak berpikir jika akan ada yang percaya atau mengerti mengenai cerita hidupnya yang aneh.

*Mendesah

"Baiklah, Maafkan aku"

Silvia mendekat dan berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Keduanya menatap aliran sungai yang tenang mengalir tanpa henti.

"Kau tahu Ruto-san, Aku merasa jika ada yang berbeda darimu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Silvia menatapnya dengan intens, matanya yang berwarna merah ruby tanpa cahaya menusuk tepat ke jiwanya, Ruto hanya bisa mendesah sekali lagi melihat bagaimana seriusnya perempuan ini.

"Jangan mencoba menghindar, Aku tahu ada yang aneh darimu sejak pertama kita bertemu"

Silvia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ruto dengan tatapan tajam bahkan lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya"

* * *

Aku sudah menduga jika akan ada waktu dimana seseorang menyadari jika ada yang aneh dariku, namun aku tidak pernah menyangka jika seseorang yang menyadari itu adalah sosok yang paling dekat denganku.

Atau setidaknya paling dekat di dunia ini

Aku hanya terdiam melihat gadis keras kepala ini yang berusaha mengorek informasi mengenaiku, sejujurnya aku tidak ingin ada satu orang pun tahu mengenai masa laluku Tapi...

Aku tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya sedikit.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, biar aku ceritakan sebuah dongeng"

Kami berdua duduk dipinggir sungai dengan tatapan kami arahkan ke langit malam yang cerah.

"Dulu sekali, disebuah kerajaan yang sejahtera hiduplah seorang anak yatim disebuah panti asuhan"

"Anak itu tidak memiliki apapun ataupun kekuatan apapun untuk bertahan hidup selain Sister yang ada di gereja yang selalu merawatnya"

Silvia hanya diam mendengarkan ceritaku yang aku ubah sedikit.

"Pada suatu hari ketika usia anak itu menginjak 13 tahun..."

Disuatu tempat jauh di Utara dari ibu kota Kerajaan Alforia.

"Apa kau yakin soal keputusanmu?"

"Aku sangat yakin, Sister. Sudah saatnya aku membalas budi padamu yang merawatku selama ini"

Anak berusia 13 tahun itu menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat.

Saat anak itu berangkat dengan dikawal oleh beberapa prajurit, Sister itu hanya bisa menatap dari kejauhan bagaimana sosok anak kecil yang ia rawat saat ini berusaha untuk berubah.

"Tolong, pulanglah saat kau ingin dan tetap hiduplah disaat kau jatuh"

Doa Sister itu padanya

Anak kecil itu memulai perjalanannya sebagai calon militer dengan penuh rintangan.

Saat beberapa tahun berlalu, perasaan rindunya akan tempat yang ia sebut sebagai rumah mulai menggerogoti hati dan jiwanya.

Anak itu yang sudah berusia 16 tahun dan selama 3 tahun ia berada dibawah pendidikan calon militer saat ia sendiri, ia selalu meluangkan waktunya pada malam hari menatap langit malam yang penuh dengan bintang.

Tatapannya ia arahkan pada bintang yang bersinar paling terang dengan membayangkan sosok yang paling berharga baginya.

'Aku akan pulang'

Pelatihannya berlanjut hingga ia mencapai usia 18 tahun. Saat itu adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan yang dimana untuk pertama kalinya sosok Sister itu menjadi saksi dimana ia berhasil meraih impiannya.

Menjadi prajurit kerajaan yang terhormat dan paling disegani.

"Gilbert, Selamat atas kelulusanmu. Aku sangat bahagia sekali melihatmu tumbuh dan berhasil menggapai impianmu"

Sister memeluknya dengan air mata kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ditahankan.

Ia hanya membalas pelukan itu dengan senyuman.

"Terima kasih"

Sister dan Anak yang bernama Gilbert saling tukar pandangan dan senyuman sebelum sebuah rona kemerahan mulai tampak di wajahnya yang mulai dewasa.

"U..uhm... SisterClaire..."

"Hm? Ada apa, Gilbert?"

Anak itu mulai gelisah akan sesuatu namun wajah innocent SisterClaire justru membuat rona kemerahan di wajah Gilbert semakin terlihat jelas.

"... U...uhm... M...Maukah kau menikahiku!"

Kedua tangannya yang memegang bahu Sister itu mulai sedikit bergetar ketika melihat wajah Dia yang terdiam tak bisa berkata apapun hingga wajahnya yang cantik dengan pakaian Biarawati itu mulai tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Gilbert... Kau adalah sosok keluargaku yang sangat berharga, sama seperti anak-anak yang lain. Perasaanku padamu tak lebih dari sekedar orang tua yang melihat anaknya tumbuh aku ..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu! Aku tidak melihatmu sebagai orang yang menyelamatkanku! Tapi..."

"Aku tahu"

Jawabnya dengan tersenyum

"Aku selalu tahu"

Sister Claire mulai memberikannya sebuah pelukan hangat disela pembicaraan yang serius ini.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, perbedaan usia kita terlalu jauh. Gilbert"

"Tolong, jangan buang waktumu hanya untuk seseorang sepertiku"

Ucap Sister dengan sedih

"Eh?"

Gilbert mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut disela pelukan keduanya.

"Aku tidak peduli, Bahkan jika tuhan sekalipun yang melarang. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, aku tidak akan bisa membohongi perasaanku. Jadi, bisakah katakan padaku apa perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Claire"

Ketika keduanya bertatapan sekali lagi, ekspresi Sister itu sangat mengejutkannya. Sister itu tersenyum bahagia

"B...Baiklah... Aku terima"

Perjalanan hidup keduanya berlanjut hingga mereka menikah. Gereja dan panti asuhan yang dulu dalam kondisi menyedihkan perlahan mulai diperbaiki dan mendapat perhatian dari Kerajaan.

Hingga keadaan damai itu mulai berubah

"Claire! Cepat mengungsi dari sini!"

"... Kau mau kemana"

Suasana damai mulai hancur ketika pecahnya perang dunia pertama yang dipicu perselisihan antar kerajaan di Eropa.

"Aku akan kembali ke Istana"

Sister Claire yang mulanya sibuk mulai diam menatap kearah suaminya yang menatap dengan serius kearah istana yang berada di kejauhan.

"Jangan pergi! Kumohon"

Claire menahannya dengan penuh ketakutan.

Gilbert melihat kearah Claire yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, Aku pasti akan pulang. Demi kalian berdua"

Ia mengelus kepalanya dan perut Claire dengan sangat lembut.

"Apa kau janji"

"Aku janji"

Sebuah janji yang dipegang oleh seorang prajurit pada sosok yang dikasihinya sangatlah mustahil untuk dapat dipercaya namun Claire tidak akan pernah mengkhianati kepercayaan yang diberikannya pada sosok yang sangat ia cintai

'Aku akan menunggumu, tak peduli berapa lama pun itu aku akan disini'

Ucapnya sambil menatap dikejauhan.

Begitu menyedihkan ketika kerajaan itu hancur ditelan ganasnya perang dan kekejian dari era-era kelam itu.

Walaupun begitu, Ia sebagai seorang kesatria yang sudah disumpah hanya bisa meyakini satu hal.

Ia berjuang demi mereka yang ia kasihi dan apa yang benar.

Hanya saja jika bisa

"Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi"

* * *

Dua hari berlalu sejak aku berhasil mengalahkan iblis yang berada di dalam tubuhku. Iblis itu dikenal sebagai Siluman Rubah Kurama

Berdasarkan penjelasan Ford-san, Kurama merupakan Siluman Rubah yang kesembilan dari 9 Siluman yang ada di Dunia ini. Ford-san juga mengatakan padaku alasan mengapa wajahku mengalami perubahan itu disebabkan karena penuaan dini akibat dari perubahan struktural saraf dan otot tubuh dari proses ekstraksi Siluman itu.

Akibatnya, Kondisi fisik dari orang tersebut akan mengalami perubahan yang cukup signifikan.

Saat ini, aku dan Silvia berjalan menuju arah barat daya yang dimana menurut Ford-san, ia mengetahui sesuatu tentang Siluman yang ke-3

Masih belum jelas alasan mengapa siluman-siluman ini ada di dunia hanya saja Ford-san yakin jika jawaban itu akan ia temui jika aku berhasil mengumpulkan mereka semua.

Silvia sejak awal keberangkatan kami dari Desa Hujan tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Semenjak aku menjelaskan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya melalui cerita yang aku rubah sedikit, Silvia lebih banyak diam dan menghindariku.

Kurama sendiri, ia merubah wujudnya menjadi sosok rubah kecil dan tidur diatas kepalaku.

"Mungkin kita bisa mencapai kota berikutnya besok pagi"

Aku menebak dengan melihat peta dan kondisi wilayah. Beruntung Ford-san cukup baik pada kami dengan memberikan kami peta untuk perjalanan yang akan kami tempuh

Mataku sedikit melirik kearah Silvia yang masih diam tak bersuara.

"Kenapa?"

Aku sedikit khawatir dengannya yang selalu diam seperti itu.

"huum"

Silvia hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan dari pertanyaan ku.

Perjalanan kami terus berlanjut hingga melewati sebuah bukit yang menurut peta merupakan perbatasan antara dua negara

'Mungkin sebaiknya kami bermalam disini'

Mataku menatap kearah langit senja yang perlahan mulai gelap sebagai tanda jika malam akan tiba sebentr lagi.

Selesai aku menyiapkan tenda dan perapian, Kami berdua duduk diam sambil menyaksikan langit malam yang sangat cerah.

Melihat langit yang sangat cerah seperti ini, cukup besar kemungkinan akan hujan keesokan harinya.

'Pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun mengenai Gato itu'

Rasa takutku akan efek yang akan berkelanjutan membuatku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain diam dan menyaksikan hal itu terjadi.

Aku hanya bisa berharap jika suatu saat penguasa seperti itu digantikan, semoga bisa merubah hal-hal yang tidak benar.

"Apa kau mau makan malam, Silvia?"

Aku memberikannya makanan yang sudah kusiapkan sebelum kami melakukan perjalanan namun bukannya diterima, Silvia justru diam dengan mata tanpa cahaya menatap kearah perapian.

'Melamun?'

"Silvia, Kau kenapa?"

Silvia masih menatap perapian dengan tenang sebelum ia melirik kearahku dengan wajah.

"Aku hanya bingung"

"Bingung?"

Silvia tersenyum sambil kembali menatap perapian dengan matanya yang buta.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada takdir yang seperti itu..."

"... Aku kira jika kita adalah teman yang dekat namun nyatanya aku tidak tahu apapun mengenaimu..."

Mendengar jawabannya aku hanya bisa diam sambil duduk disebelahnya dengan mata aku arahkan ke langit malam.

"Kau tahu, Silvia"

"Jujur, aku pun tidak percaya jika aku sekarang ada disini dengan kehidupan baru yang aku tidak pernah inginkan. Sebelum aku berjumpa denganmu, semua yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana caraku bertahan hidup dan jika bisa aku sangat ingin sekali kembali kesana bersama dengan mereka yang aku cintai... hanya saja..."

"Apa kau merindukan mereka?"

Aku tersenyum sedih mendengar pertanyaan itu bahkan mulutku pun tidak bisa meneluarkan suara apapun selain menganggukkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Kau tahu, selama ini aku tidak pernah menceritakan mengenai hal ini pada siapapun selain kau"

Aku sedikit menghela nafas ketika aku teringat akan sesuatu.

"Demo, moshi umarekawattara..."

"sonotoki wa sagasukara ne.'"

"Son'na kanashÄ« koto iwanaide"

" raise de' nante nozomanai yo"

"ijiwaruna sono egao mo"

daijina toko de kamu kuse mo

itsu made mo

itsu made mo kawaranai mama

tÅ ku ni itte shimau nda ne

taisetsu ni omoeru hito

mitsukaruto Ä« ne

seimei-sen sono tochÅ« de

deaeta koto sayonara o shita koto

tadashÄ« toka machigaida toka

sÅ janakute kimi ni arigatÅ

demo, moshi mata deaerunara

moshi tsugi ga aru nonara

kondo wa mÅ shitsu kusa nai yÅ ni uso mo tsukanaikara

kodomo mitai ni niyakeru toko mo urei o fukunda yokogao mo

itsu made mo itsu made mo kawaranai mama

tada kimi no sono kimochi ga hanarete itte shimatta boku wa tada tachitsukushite ita

seimei-sen sono tochÅ«de

mata doko ka de gÅ«zen deattara

munewohatte ano Ni~Tsu no yÅ ni umaku waratte koewokakeru ne

sonotoki wa kimi wa nanite iu no ka na...

Seimei-sen sono tochÅ« de

mayotte shimau yÅ na hi ga kite mo

furikaereba soko ni kimi ga ite

waratte i rareru ki ga shita yo

seimei-sen sono tochÅ« de

deaeta koto sayonara o shita koto

waratta hi mo kizutsuke atta hibi mo

tsutaetai kimi ni arigatÅ tsutaetai kimi ni arigatÅ

demo, moshi umarekawattara

sonotoki wa sagasukara ne

anogoro to onajiyÅ ni

umaku waratte hoshÄ«

Aku menyanyikan lagu itu lagi. Lagu yang dimana mewakilkan janjiku padanya dan pada dunia yang sudah aku tinggalkan

Jika saja aku bisa diberikan kesempatan lagi, Aku ingin sekali melihatnya lagi.

"Silvia?"

Aku terkejut ketika melihat Silvia yang menangis untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya membeku namun air mata mengalir dari kedua matanya membuatku terkejut luar biasa.

"... A... Aku tidak..."

Butuh beberapa saat untuk Silvia dapat menenangkan diri.

Kami berdua pun jatuh dalam diam sekali lagi ketika ia sepenuhnya sudah tenang.

Silvia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu ketika melihat wajahku namunaku bisa tahu jika ia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, mungkin ia tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa ketika mata kami bertemu.

"Kau tahu"

Aku memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan untuk memecahkan keheningan ini.

"... Istriku di kehidupan sebelumnya selalu menyanyikan lagu ini padaku sebelum aku memutuskan untuk melamarnya"

"Setiap kali ia menyanyikan ini aku selalu teringat apa yang ia ingin katakan padaku"

"Jika suatu saat kau bertemu dengan orang yang lebih berharga di kehidupan berikutnya. Tolong lupakan saja aku dan carilah kebahagiaanmu"

Aku kembali melihat air mata di wajah Silvia sesaat setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Tapi... Kurasa itu sangat mustahil untuk ku terima. Aku sudah berjanji padanya untuk tetap bersama dengannya, maka aku akan selalu mencari cara untuk kembali lagi padanya"

"... Apa itu artinya kau berniat untuk kembali ke dunia lamamu"

"... Silvia?"

Silvia menatapku dengan ekspresi sangat rumit.

Aku mendesah sebelum memukul pelan dahinya.

"Kyah..."

Perjalanan kami terus berlanjut hingga kami sampai di Negara Iblis. Butuh waktu sekitar 1 minggu bagi kami untuk mencapai negara ini

Perjalanan kali ini berusaha menyelidiki mengenai rumor kebangkitan salah satu jenderal tinggi Iblis yang tersegel disebuah gunung api.

Rumor mengenai kebangkitan itu kami dengar ketika kami berhenti disebuah pedesaan yang terkena serangan prajurit misterius.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Silvia?"

Tanyaku ketika menatap kesebuah kastil dengan gaya Shogun Jepang.

"Aku merasakan kehadiran ratusan tentara dibalik gerbang itu"

Ucap Kurama dalam bentuk Rubah kecil dikepalaku. Sejak awal perjalanan Kurama memilih untuk tidak berubah bentuk dan diam mengikuti kemanapun kami pergi.

"Fufufu... Menarik sekali"

"Silvia?"

Aku melirik kearah Gadis Gothic itu yang saat ini tertawa dengan senyum gelap.

Aku menatap kearah langit yang dimana terdapat ratusan anak panah yang mengarah ke kami, dengan cepat aku menangkis setiap panah itu dengan pedangku. Serangan-serangan itu masih aku anggap sebagai serangan lemah dibandingkan harus menghentikan peluru yang ditembakkan secara langsung.

"Impresif, tapi masih kurang menarik. Master"

"Aku tersanjung dengan pujianmu"

Ucapku dengan tulus pada rubah kecil ini.

"Nampaknya mereka sangat waspada sekali ya?"

"Mengenai itu, mereka nampaknya Siaga tempur daripada dikatakan waspada, Master"

"Menurutmu apa itu ada kaitannya dengan Rumor itu?"

"Mungkin, oh ya Master. Silvia-san sudah pergi"

Sesaat setelah Kurama bicara aku langsung menatap kearah dimana Silvia tadi berdiri dan yang benar saja

"Anak itu"

Aku mulai kesal ketika dibalik gerbang itu aku bisa mendengar beragam suara teriakan dari para tentara.

*poof

Sosok Rubah kecil yang ada di kepalaku langsung berubah wujud menjadi sosok wanita remaja dengan sepasang telinga rubah memiliki warna sama seperti rambutnya yaitu Perak berkilau.

"Master, Ijinkan saya untuk masuk kedalam secara paksa"

"Silahkan, tapi aku melarangmu untuk melukai mereka"

The Silver Fox Kurama saat ini menyeringai padaku sesaat setelah kuberi ijin untuk masuk kedalam kastil secara paksa.

Pedang katananya mulai dilapisi energi murni.

"Hyaaah!"

Tebasan pedang katana yang dilapisi energi itu langsung menghancurkan gerbang seketika kami disambut oleh pemandangan tidak menyenangkan.

"Ara? Kalian lama"

Silvia menyeringai kejam dengan pemandangan sekitar yang berantakan. Para tentara yang mulanya menyerang kami sekarang mereka semua terbaring tak berdaya di tanah.

"Kau tahu..."

"Ittai!"

Aku langsung mendaratkan sebuah pukulan cukup kuat tepat dikepala Silvia.

"Kenapa kau memukulku!"

Protesnya sambil mengeluh sakit dikepalanya karena pukulanku

"Hah... Cobalah sesekali belajar untuk menahan diri"

Aku hanya bisa mengeluh melihat bagaimana kerusakan-kerusakan yang dilakukan Silvia.

"Fufu... Kekuatan yang sangat menarik"

Aku langsung merinding ketika sebuah tawa datang dari belakangku. Sesaat setelah aku berbalik badan, sesosok wanita muda dengan pakaian Miko berdiri dengan senyuman padaku.

"Apa kalian datang untuk membunuhku?"

'Sejak kapan dia?!'

Tubuhku mati rasa ketika aku ingin menarik pedangku.

"Fufufu... Sebaiknya kita bicara dengan damai dulu ya, Tuan"

Ucap Miko itu dengan santai

Miko itu berjalan mendekat kearahku, dari penampilannya aku bisa menebak jika Miko ini mungkin berusia antara 20/21 Tahun.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Silvia-sama. Sangat jarang aku melihatmu mau berkelana dengan orang lain"

Ucap Sang Miko pada Silvia yang berada di belakangku.

*Berdiri Sambil membersihkan beberapa debu yang menempel dibajunya

"Dari suara itu, kau pasti Miko Shion!"

Wanita dengan pakaian Miko itu tersenyum ketika Silvia memeluknya dengan erat seolah mereka adalah sahabat lama.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi perasaanku mengatakan jika Miko itu memiliki sesuatu yang berbahaya tersembunyi di dalam dirinya

"Master"

"Kurama, Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

*Mengangguk "Aku tidak terluka sedikitpun. Ngomong-ngomong Master, Apa kau tahu mengenai Miko itu?"

"Tidak, Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

*Mengangguk "Beberapa tahun sebelum aku ditangkap, aku pernah mendengar kabar jika penerus Miko dari Benua Iblis sudah lahir. Romornya, Penerus itu mewarisi kekuatan legendaris yaitu Demon Slayer yang dapat membunuh segala kekuatan negatif"

"Aku pernah mendengar juga jika Dia dikabarkan pernah mengalahkan salah satu petinggi Raja Iblis yang namanya aku lupa siapa"

Mendengar kata Raja Iblis rasa ketertarikan ku mulai terpancing.

"Bisa jelaskan padaku soal Raja Iblis itu"

Kurama sekali lagi mengangguk. Kami berdua memutuskan mencari tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman untuk berbicara, sementara itu Silvia dan Miko Shion kembali ke kastil dengan bahagia seolah-olah keberadaan kami tidak dianggap.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kami berdua menemukan tempat yang cukup bagus untuk beristirahat sambil berbincang sejenak.

"Jadi, bagaimana mengenai Raja Iblis yang kau maksudkan itu. Kurama"

Kurama menatap langit biru yang cerah sesaat.

"Hal itu terjadi 8 Abad yang lalu dimana Ras Demi-Human dan Manusia hidup berdampingan"

'Demi-Human?'

"Pada era itu Dunia masih dilanda beragam ketakutan akan kekuatan gelap dari monster-monster jahat atau yang kalian para Manusia sebut sebagai Iblis"

"Demi menjaga kestabilan dan perdamaian antar ras, Untuk pertama kalinya Ras Iblis mengangkat seorang pemimpin."

"Beberapa tahun setelah Raja dari Ras Iblis diangkat, Manusia dan Demi-Human mulanya ragu hingga ditanda tangani sebuah perjanjian damai abadi"

"Mulanya semua berjalan lancar hingga..."

"... Para Bajingan yang memanfaatkan keadaan dan menyulut perang"

"Aku sudah bersumpah atas nama pedangku jika aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka"

* * *

Diruangan utama kastil.

"Senang bisa melihatmu lagi, Silvia"

"Ara? Apa begitu"

"Fufu... Seperti biasanya, kau sangat santai sekali ya"

Silvia dan Miko Shion duduk berhadapan dengan suasana cukup hangat hingga tak lama suasana keduanya berubah dengan sangat cepat.

"Apa dia orang pilihan yang kau maksudkan dulu?"

Silvia meminum tehnya sejenak sebelum menatap balik ke Shion.

"Entah, siapa yang tahu"

Jawabnya dengan santai namun respon santai dari Silvia justru mendapat lirikan tajam dari Shion.

"Silvia, Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Aku yakin kau sudah merasakan mengenai pasukan Iblis, bukan?"

"Iya"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih menganggap remeh soal itu!"

Shion menaikkan nadanya pada Silvia yang masih menunjukkan kesan tidak tertarik soal topik pembicaraan ini.

"Silvia, Aku ingin kau menganggap serius soal posisimu saat ini"

"Kau adalah Pengawal dari Pahlawan terpilih, aku tidak ingin kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk berkelana ke semua tempat dengan pria yang bukan pilihan ramalan itu"

Tegas Shion pada Silvia yang masih meminum teh nya dengan tenang. Sesaat setelah Silvia menyelesaikan minum teh, sepasang mata tanpa cahaya melirik kearah Shion tepat dimatanya. Tatapan itu sangat tajam seolah-olah menusuk langsung ke jiwanya yang terdalam.

"Aku masih membutuhkan waktu mengenai Pahlawan ramalan yang dimaksud itu"

Shion terdiam sejenak sambil meminum tehnya menunggu Silvia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Ne Shion, Apa kau percaya soal Kesempatan Kedua dalam hidup?"

"Apa kau berusaha mengatakan soal kepercayaan Budha soal Reinkarnasi?"

"Jangan mulai membual sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu, Silvia"

Balasnya dengan retorik pada Silvia.

"Fufufu, Kurasa umur membuat pola pikirmu sedikit tajam ya"

"Hentikan basa-basimu! Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi Silvia! Apa kau sadar kalau saat ini pasukan iblis sedang mengarah kesini!"

"Jika mereka berhasil menerobos pertahan kami, maka semua nyawa yang ada di Kota akan terancam! Bisakah kau sedikit serius soal ini!"

"Apa kau berpikir jika aku sedang bercanda?"

Suasana diantara keduanya mulai tegang ketika pembicaraan mereka tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sama sekali hingga Shion mulai menatap Silvia dengan penuh keraguan.

"Apa kau berusaha mengatakan padaku jika, Laki-laki itu adalah sosok terpilih?!"

"Ya"

Untuk sesaat Shion terdiam hingga ia mulai menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui mengenai Laki-laki bernama Naruto itu pada Shion.

* * *

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa kacaunya dunia ini hanya persoalan Rasisme yang merembet menjadi perang.

Mendengarkan sedikit informasi yang diberikan Kurama, aku sudah bisa menangkap gambaran besar yang sebenarnya terjadi saat ini.

"Perang antara Manusia melawan Iblis, ya?"

Aku menatap kearah bawah tebing dimana aku melihat kastil dari kejauhan.


End file.
